Una buena compañía
by nangrayson
Summary: Orihime irá a la boda de su prima Rukia pero necesita una pareja, por lo que "renta" un acompañante para dicho evento, sin embargo el destino le pondrá ciertas pruebas y le dará ciertas respuesta que necesitaba saber...
1. Chapter 1

Este el primer fanfic Ulquihime que escribo, cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido, siempre y cuando no sea agresivo y/o grosero. Disfrútenlo

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenencen , pertencen a Tite Kubo

Esta historia esta basada en el libro "Asking for trouble" de Elizabeth Young

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La noche pareció transcurrir tan rápido, abrió sus ojos con desdeño al escuchar el timbre de la alarma de su celular y giró su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo, para alcanzarlo y apagarla la alarma a si mismo poder levantarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía tres minutos de retraso pero no le dio importancia, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el perchero que colgaba detrás de la puerta de la recámara, donde se colocó la ropa en el. Un vestido azul imitación mezclilla de manga corta, con un cinturón café muy delgado, acompañado con unas botas cafés estilo vaquero, caminó hacia el tocador que se encontraba de lado en una esquina de la habitación y cepillo su cabello y se colocó un poco de rubor en la mejillas y máscara en las pestañas, después se levantó, paso al baño donde cepilló sus dientes, tomó su bolsa con libros escolares, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Esa era su rutina mañanera: levantarse, vestirse, algunas veces desayunar y sino como esta vez cepillarse los dientes y salir hacia la universidad.

Ella era la típica estudiante Universitaria que viaja de un país a otro en este caso de Inglaterra a Japón para realizar sus estudios, había sido así desde hace 2 años, tiempo en el que termino la preparatoria y se decidio a viajar y vivir sola olvidándose de su familia, amigos e incluso su exnovio, quizás la verdadera razón era la última.

…...

¡Orihime! - Escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre – No era difícil detectar la voz de su mejor amiga.

Tatsuki- Respondió la joven.

-Buenos días, te estaba esperado – Sonrió la castaña, a la vez que se acercaba.

- Ya veo

- Y por fin ¿qué decidiste?

- No lo sé, será mejor que no vaya, además tendré una semana ajetreada.

- ¡Mentira! Además ¿qué se supone vas a hacer?

- Pues, limpiar muy bien mi casa, lavar algunas cortinas, y algunos proyectos personales.

- Seguro, eso incluye ver programas de televisión y sentarse todo el día frente a la pantalla de la computadora- Replicó en tono molesto Tatsuki

- Por supuesto que no, es solo que no tengo algún acompañante – Dijo en tono melancolico Orihime.

- ¡Hey chicas !

- Hola Chizuru – Respondieron en coro Orihime y Tatsuki

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Chizuru

- Nada importante- Respondió Orihime

- Dime Hime, ¿es que acaso no somos amigas?- preguntó Chizuru

- De acuerdo – Asintó Orihime con la cabeza

- Lo que sucede es que mi prima Rukia, ella va a casarse, así que me ha invitado a la boda como dama de honor, sin embargo, ella me ha enviado 2 boletos de avión uno para mí y otro para mí acompañante, el problema es que yo no tengo novio y mi familia espera conocerlo. – Platicaba melancólicamente Orihime

- Pero ¿por qué tu familia creería que tienes novio?- Dijo Chizuru

- Pues, porque hace 3 meses chateaba con Rukia y me pregunto que como me encontraba después de haber terminado con Grijommjow y le respondí que bien, que ya lo había superado, pero hace una semana recibí una carta de ella.

Orihime saco de su bolsa una carta y se la entregó a Chizuru la cual esta prácticamente leyó rápido

"_Querida Hime"_

_¿Cómo te encuentras?, espero bien, te preguntarás la razón por la cual te envió esta carta y no te escribo un correo, pues bien, la razón es que voy a casarme dentro de 15 días y me gustaría que me acompañes pero como una de mis damas de honor, e incluso puedes traer a tu novio, es una buena ocasión para conocerlo y presentarlo a la familia, pues ya les he dicho a todos y ahora tienen curiosidad, hasta el rumor ha llegado a oídos de Grijommjow, debiste ver la cara que puso en cuanto se enteró, confió en que será un joven agradable y de buen gusto, pues siempre te he admirado esa cualidad tuya, en fin te añado dos boletos uno para ti y para mi futuro primo. Saludos a Tatsuki y a Chizuru _

_Te quiere tu prima Rukia_

-Oh ya veo – Dijo Chizuru – Pues podrías decir que enfermó repentinamente.

-No, si hace eso Grijommjow pensará que aún puede recuperarla o que lo que dijo fue una mentira – Dijo Tatsuki

- ¿Y no fue así?- Dijo Chizuru

-¿Chizuru de que lado estás?

Orihime miraba a las chicas discutir, hasta que Chizuru exclamó

-¡Tengo una idea! – Dijo, - Vengan, vamos por un periódico –

Las jóvenes siguieron a Chizuru hasta el puesto de revistas de la Universidad, Chizuru tomo un periódico y le entrego una moneda al vendedor. Se dirigieron hacia una banca y tomaron asiento. Chizuru ojeo el periódico hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-Es esta, esta es la sección- Dijo sonriente

-Chizuru –– Esta es la sección de clasificados- dijo Tatsuki – Acaso ¿piensas rentarle un novio Orihime? – Gritó

-Algo así, mira es mejor conseguirle un acompañante, alguien a quien le pueda pagar y este hará lo que ella le pida, sin necesidad de tener el riesgo de que pueda mal interpretarse – Dijo Chizuru

- Quizás, quizás no sea una mala idea Tatsuki – Dijo pensativa Orihime

- ¿Acaso tu deseperación, te ajetreo las neuronas Orihime? – Preguntó Tatsuki confundida.

-No, estoy consiente de la propuesta de Chizuru, pero también piénsalo, no tengo novio, ni amigos varones que se sean de mi confianza, además faltan 4 días para la boda, no hay más tiempo de conocer a alguien confiable y esa idea es factible, tengo algunos ahorros en mi cuenta y haría lo que yo pidiese sin necesidad de replicar, como lo haría cualquier otro chico, igualmente no quiero que me vean entrar sola, eso haría que Grijommjow se burlara de mí. –Dijo decidida Orihime

-Orihime, no te había visto tan decidida desde que participaste en el concurso de Oratoria- Respondió Tatsuki mientras la veía sorprendida.

- Ya esta, pues no se diga más, llamemos a esta agencia para pedir informes- Dijo Chizuru mientras señalaba un recuadro de la página de clasificados

-Y a esta- dijo Tatsuki mientras señalaba otro recuadro

- Esta también- dijo Orihime

Las chicas tomaron sus celulares y comenzaron a marcar los números que estaban impresos, una vez que preguntaron sus dudas, discutieron su respuesta.

-No me agrado, es demasiado costoso- Dijo Orihime

-Pues en el que yo pregunté no me creyeron que fuera mayor de edad- Dijo Tatsuki

-Parece que he ganado chicas, en el mío la cantidad no es tan costosa como en donde preguntó Orihime y si me creyeron que fuera mayor de edad jaja- Rió Chizuru –E incluso puedes elegir la edad y ese tipo de cosas.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Orihime –Marcare esta tarde llegando a mi casa y les diré manaña que sucedió.

-Me parece bien Hime- Dijo Tatsuki- Ahora vamos a clase que ya hemos perdido las primeras 2 horas.

-Y serán las tres primeras si no avanzamos rápido- Dijo Orihime


	2. Capítulo 2

**Saludos.**

**Les agradezco los comentarios de Belit .Lihara **** , Kumikoson4, karliss y Naomi sempai.**** pues me han impulsado a continuar la historia.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten el siguiente capítulo y ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia y/o comentario háganmelo saber siempre y cuando no sea grosero ;)**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenencen , pertencen a Tite Kubo**

**Esta historia esta basada en el libro "Asking for trouble" de Elizabeth Young**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Al día siguiente Orihime buscó a sus amigas en la cafetería, las cuales se encontraban sentadas. Tatsuki se encontraba almorzando un sandiwch mientras Chizuru escribía en una libreta un texto de un libro.

-Lo hice chicas, y esta todo arreglado- Dijo Orihime sonriente.

-¿De verdad?, y bueno ¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó Chizuru haciendo a un lado sus libros.

- La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, pero llamé, pregunté precios, y me preguntaron de que edad quería a mi acompañante - dijo Orihime.

- ¿Y, cuál fue edad que respondiste? – Dijo Tatsuki mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada.

- Pues, pedí que tuviera 22 ó 23 años, alguien que me llev años estará bien, obviamente no quiero darle un infarto a mi padre, si llegó con alguien mucho más grande – rio Orihime.

- ¿Solamente eso dijiste?- Preguntó Chizuru.

-Pues si solamente eso, ahora estoy algo nerviosa – Dijo Orihime.

- Bueno ya está hecho, solo falta esperar – dijo Tatsuki, lo mejor es que tenemos una semana de vacaciones, por lo que puedes disfrutarla, y quién sabe inicias este juego y al final puedes terminas gozándolo.

Orihime no respondió, pero pensó que quizás Tatsuki tenía razón, no necesariamente tenía que ser con el joven que había "rentado" sino igualmente podría conocer a alguien especial durante su viaje.

Llegó por fin jueves, el viernes había pedido permiso para faltar a la Universidad, así que en eso no tuvo problemas, después de las clases, salió corriendo del salón y se dirigió a su casa, donde llegó, dejó su mochila, tomó una ducha rápida, se colocó un vestido beige corto con un torerito color azul y una sandalias de tacón puente azules, se maquilló naturalmente, secó su cabello y guardó su maquillaje en una pequeña bolsa, tomó sus maletas que una noche antes había preparado y escuchó el claxon del taxi que había pedido, bajo las escaleras y tomó su pasaporte y sus papeles de la mesita de la sala, al igual que sus llaves, se aseguró que su casa quedara segura y salió, donde el taxista hizo favor de subir sus maletas.

-¿A dónde la llevó señorita?- Preguntó el taxista.

-Al aeropuerto por favor- Respondió Orihime.

Estaba nerviosa, porque iba a conocer a su supuesto acompañante, no sabía cómo era su rostro, ni su estatura, mucho menos su color de piel, así que tenía miedo de equivocarse

Flashback

_-Necesito verlo lo antes posible, ¿es decir, como voy a saber que es él?- Preguntó Orihime al teléfono._

_- No se preocupe señorita Inoue, el joven que la acompañará estará en el avión justamente al lado de usted, pues si no me equívoco el número de asiento que usted le ha enviado es uno después del suyo, confié en nosotros, somos profesionales.- Respondía una voz de mujer._

-Espero así sea- Pensaba Orihime mientras viajaba en el taxi.

Llegando al aeropuerto, realizo el protocolo para poder abordar el avión; una vez dentro se dirigió hacia al avión, donde una aeromoza le daba la bienvenida, mientras Orihime le entregaba su boleto, tiró su bolso sin querer.

- ¿Primera vez que viajas en avión?- Preguntó la aeromoza sonriendo.

- Va a casarse mi prima y su padrino es mi ex, por si acaso, quiero ver dónde están las salidas de emergencia – Respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

La aeromoza arqueó una ceja, mientras le indicaba su lugar, Orihime caminó hacia este ruborizada. Llegó y se sentó y vió que aún no llegaba su acompañante, pensó que quizás le dejaría plantada, decidió beber algo mientras esperaba, así que se paró y se dirigió hacia un aeromozo.

Mientras el aeromozo le servía un poco de vino ella le decía en tono nervioso.

-No soy novata, vuelo en ocasiones, la razón por la que estoy nerviosa es porque que mi cita está sentado en la 6-B y necesito que hoy se vea decente - Decía mientras daba sorbos de vino.

- Hola 6-B - Dijo el aeromozo mientras observaba hacia el lugar.

Orihime volteó rápidamente hacia su lugar y observó.

- Gracias - Dijo un joven que vestía un traje con corbata, era un joven alto, de piel blanca, que pareciese que estuviera enfermo, con ojos verdes de mirada penetrante, cabello negro y una voz que hizo que a Orihime se le enchinara la piel, pero de una manera agradable.

Caminó hacia él, sentía que sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, se paró en frente de él y este se levantó para saludarla.

-¿Inoue, Orihime Inoue?- Preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos y sonreía.

-Hola – Respondió la joven.

El joven se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

- Siéntate- Dijo él, parecía una orden y no una sugerencia.

-Disculpa la demora, el tráfico es terrible – Dijo seriamente el joven – Lamento que no pudiésemos salir antes, sé que querías algo de tiempo para arreglarte.

-Sí, si no te preocupes, ese trabajo debe ser una locura - respondió Orihime.

Él joven pareció incomodarse con ese comentario, y de eso se dio cuenta Orihime, así que desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Cierto aún no me has dicho tu nombre-

-De acuerdo, Señorita Orihime, mi nombre es Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-Pues, mucho gusto Ulquiorra- dijo Orihime mientras estrechaban las manos.

-Dígame, ¿alguna vez había acompañado a alguien a una boda?

-No, en realidad, es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Bien, pues déjeme decirle algo mi familia es muy cómo decirlo…

-¿Excéntrica?.

-No, no, es, como decirlo curiosa y en especial mi abuelo quiere mucho a los nietos, se podría decir que incluso más que a su hijos, así que si comienza a preguntarle algunas cosas que incluso pueden ser incómodas, significa que no le agrado y sería mejor que diera la vuelta y se marchase, pero si comienza a hacerle la plática, eso indicaría que usted fue de su completo agrado, pero no se confié, su respuesta podría cambiar de parecer.

-Entiendo, viene de familia disfuncional, típico

-No, yo la llamaría de esas familias que les gusta las apariencias, ¿Conoce a ese tipo de familia donde todos están locos, pero al final del día son familia y los amas?

Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza

-Pues mi familia no es así.

Ulquiorra desvió la mirada, de pronto se acercó una aeromoza para servirle el platillo del día.

- Ahora, te haré algunas preguntas para que, ya sabes pareciéramos que estamos locos el uno por el otro- Dijo Orihime

-Descuida, no creo que sea necesario esta sesión, además te mentiría, no debe de saber mi vida privada, eso interfiere con los negocios- Respondió Ulquiorra.- No te preocupes parecerá que estamos muy enamorados, después de todo eso es lo que queremos dar a notar ¿no es así?

-Sí, es cierto- Respondió Orihime

Durante las 12 horas de viaje Orihime se la paso viendo las nubes, escuchando música y ojeando una revista, mientras que Ulquiorra solo leía un libro, bebía agua y se levantaba al baño. Orihime pensó que su acompañante era muy aburrido, pero sobretodo serio y callado.

-Las personas calladas, tienen las mentes más escandalosas- Se dijo así misma.

Como se suponía que iban a fingir quererse entre todos los invitados si apenas si le dirigía la palabra, además era algo incómodo tener a alguien junto a ti y no hablarle. Pasaron las 8 horas de viaje, era de mañana y estaba dormida cuando escucho que Ulquiorra le hablaba:

-Hemos llegado Orihime

Orihime tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Ulquiorra, abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana se dio cuenta de que faltaban unos metros para descender.

-Disculpa si te babee, es solo que estaba muy cansada, no suelo ser así – dijo ruborizada mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

-Descuida suele suceder, si de algo sirve no me has ensuciado, así que no te sonrojes- Respondió serio Ulquiorra.

Bajaron del avión, se dirigieron hacia donde entregaban el equipaje y esperaron a que fueran a recogerlos, pero no esperaron mucho porque el mayordomo estaba ahí.

-¡Señorita Inoue! – Gritó un hombre de cabello blanco y con bigote, de piel morena y alto que vestía un traje de mayordomo.

Orihime se dirigió hasta aquel hombre, mientras que Ulquiorra le seguía.

-Chojiro, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Dijo Orihime mientras le daba un abrazo – Déjame presentarte a Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- ¡Oh!, ya veo, parece que después de todo logro superar su ruptura amorosa, y me alegro.- Decía Chojiro mientras le daba la mano a Ulquiorra

- Je je eso creo- Dijo no tan convencida Orihime

-Vamos jóvenes, porque el tiempo, es sagrado- Dijo Chojiro

Mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil, Ulquiorra miraba de reojo a Orihime, no había estado con una chica de esa edad, normalmente eran mujeres más grandes de edad, pero estaba convencido de que Orihime solo era una joven que intentaba encajar en su misma familia, lo cual era normal, además las intenciones de ella solo era eso compañía, pero en verdad era lo que necesitaba o comprensión, le daría comprensión y compañía, después de todo ella iba a pagar por ello.

Durante el transcurso del viaje, camino a la casa de sus tíos Chojiro iba platicando las últimas noticias, para que Orihime tuviera alguna noción de lo que estaba pasando mediante su ausencia, Ulquiorra leía su libro, y a la vez observaba la ciudad por la ventana, mientras meditaba lo que había leído.

- Es cierto Ulquiorra, ¿no usarás eso en la fiesta cierto?.

- Lo haré.

- No me mal entiendas, no es que este mal o algo así, es solo que...

- Quieres que parezca que nos acoplamos.

- Exacto que parezca que nos acoplamos pero que a la vez no nos esforzamos para eso.

- Voy a enseñarte un truco, si miras a las personas a los ojos jamás notarán lo que usas.

- No, no hay forma de que lleguemos con esos atuendos, así que cambiaré mi vestido

-Chojiro, por favor detente es ese pequeño bar- Ordenó Orihime

Una vez estando en el bar Orihime corrió al baño mientras Ulquiorra se sentaba en un pequeño sillón, seguía leyendo su libro, pareciera que no le importaba, pero cada vez que miraba su reloj indicaba lo contrario

-¡Ya, este el último!- gritó Orihime mientras se colocaba otro vestido.

-Sé que esto es importante para ti Hime, pero te pongas el vestido que sea no olvides que eres una chica hermosa y que tienes todo un mundo por delante – Dijo Ulquiorra mientras miraba su reloj.

De pronto salió del baño y se paró enfrente de Ulquiorra mientras le modelaba un vestido rosado pálido tipo strapless, con un saco de tela chifón color negro.

-Me siento basura, y si voy a ser basura, quiero ser la mejor basura- decía Orihime mientras se recogía el cabello en forma de chongo con un pasador.

- Perfecto - Decía Ulquiorra mientras la miraba con detenimiento

- No, aún no - Dijo Orihime mientras nuevamente se metía en el baño para volverse a cambiar de ropa.

- Me gustó más el rojo - Dijo un camarero mientras limpiaba una mesa.

- Le diré - Dijo Ulquiorra en tono molesto.

Nuevamente salió del baño con un vestido azul marino de espalda descubierta

-Mmm- Dijo Ulquiorra

-¿Mmmm?, ¿es porque es lindo o fabuloso estaba loco al dejarte ir?- Dijo Orihime en tono sensual

-Yo lo haría contigo, claro, si él no tiene ningún problema - Dijo el camarero con una sonrisa en los labios mientras observaba a Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra lo miró molesto, mientras Orihime regresaba al baño a cambiarse ruborizada.

Orihime se colocó el vestido rojo y ya cuando terminó de cambiarse, salieron del bar, para dirigirse hacia la casa de sus tíos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Saludos.**

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, especialmente a Naomi sempai, kumikoson4 y karliss, ustedes son mi especial inspiración para continuar la historia.**

**Naomi sempai: Entiendo que te vuelvas maníaca con la historia, créeme a mi también me pasa lo mismo.**

**Kumikoson4: Si, a mi tambien me gusto esa frase, no recuerdo donde la leí pero supuse que quedaba bien en esa parte.**

**karliss: El que no se hayan comentado sus vidas, es lo que le dará un toque especial a la historia.**

**Sin más que decir les dedico el siguiente capitulo a ustedes 3. **

**Disfrútenlo**** ;)**

**Y ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido, siempre y cuando no sea agresivo y/o grosero. **

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenencen , pertencen a Tite Kubo**

**Esta historia esta basada en el libro "Asking for trouble" de Elizabeth Young**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Llegaron a la fiesta, la casa parecía de muñecas, era de 2 plantas color blanca sus ventanas estilo _vintage_, Ulquiorra bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a Orihime, al bajar del auto, Orihime sentía como llegaba a su nariz el aroma de las rosas de la casa, que a su vez se mezclaba con el alcohol de las bebidas, y al entrar a la casa recordó las ninfas de porcelanas y los muebles estilo Luis XIV, las cortinas de terciopelo rojo seguían ahí, decorando las largas y grandes ventanas, pudo escuchar la melodía _Serenade for lovers, _ observó que había muchas personas de la alta sociedad, algunos políticos, empresarios con clase y puestos altos, que ya conocía pero que en ese momento había olvidado sus nombres, nuevamente regresaron sus nervios. Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de ello, pues miró como mordía su labio inferior, así que la tomó del brazo para caminar precisamente como una pareja, pero Orihime nuevamente sintió sus piernas temblar, apenas si podía dar un paso y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

- Espera, no estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

- Pues, por lo que veo, nunca estas segura de nada, pero hay que hacerlo.

En su recorrido por la fiesta, Orihime se topó primero con una de sus tías que estaba hablando con otra mujer, la cual inmediatamente se acercó a saludar, ignorando por completo a la mujer con la que se encontraba.

- Tía Yoruichi –Decía Orihime mientras se abrazaban

- Orihime, querida -Decía mientras le tomaba la mano -Debiste ser tú quien se casara, y creo que Grimmjow es el padrino.

Orihime soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Déjame presentarte a Ulquiorra- dijo mientras señalaba a Ulquiorra que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Encantado

- Encantada, y ¿a qué te dedicas?

- ¿Nos disculpas un segundo?- Dijo Orihime mientras tomaba de la mano de Ulquiorra y se alejaban de ella.

- Bien, necesitamos una historia, eres estudiante terapeuta, nos conocimos hace poco y estás loco por mí -Decía mientras colocaba su abrigo en el clóset.

Orihime sacó de la bolsa de su abrigo un sobre que le entregó a Ulquiorra.

- Vamos cuéntalos, son 6 exactos.

- No, yo confió en ti- Dijo Ulquiorra mientras lo guardaba en su bolsa de su saco.

- Vamos, hazlo.

Ulquiorra solo ojeaba el dinero, mientras le decía:

- Yo pagaré los gastos, pero si quieres intimidar hablaremos de dinero antes.

- No es necesario, la idea de pagar dinero por sexo, es repugnante, sin ofender- Dijo sin antes darse cuenta de que había incomodado a Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra arqueó una ceja seriamente.

- Lo siento.

- Deja de decir que lo sientes, si miras esto como un negocio, no habrá necesidad de que digas que lo sientes todo el tiempo.

- Lo siento.

Ulquiorra nuevamente arqueó una ceja y dijo:

- Además es molesto –Dijo mirándola seriamente.

La tomó del brazo y nuevamente se incorporaron a la fiesta. De pronto otra una mujer se acercaba para saludar a Orihime.

- Hime, te entretuviste mucho tiempo- Le dijo la mujer mientras la abrazaba.

- Tía Unohana, este no es un buen momento.

- Y este caballero, ¿quién es?- Dijo acercándose hacia él y extendiéndole la mano.

- Soy el nuevo novio Ulquiorra Schiffer- Decía mientras realizaban un apretón de manos.

- Eres adorable- Dijo Unohana sonriendo.

- Ahora esto es un maratón que inicia hoy con el coctél de bienvenida, mañana una reunión en el parque, pasadomañana otra reunión, después un pick Nick y en la noche de ese día la cena de ensayo, te necesito bien hidratada- Dijo Unohana mientras le dirigía una mirada acusadora.

Unohana se retiró, a la vez que su tío se acercaba a saludarla.

- Hime, has cambiado- Dijo el hombre

- Tío Ukitake - Dijo mientras se abrazaban -Déjame presentarte a Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Es un placer- Dijo Ulquiorra mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

En ese momento una chica se acercaba por detrás para abrazarla.

- ¡Hime!, qué bueno que pudiste venir.

- Rukia, felicidades- Dijo Orihime mientras ambas jóvenes se abrazaban.

– Bueno, ¿No me dirás quién es el galán?

- Si él es…

- Ah, ahí estás- Dijo Rukia mientras se retiraba dejando a Orihime con la palabra en la boca.

Orihime sonrió ante la acción de su prima, era normal que ella hiciera ese tipo de acciones, después de todo su carácter era así, algo despistada, pero siempre se notaba felicidad en su voz; sin duda alguna eso era algo que Orihime le envidiaba; que nunca estaba de mal humor; sin embargo, eso era lo que a la vez le molestaba de su prima, pareciera que nunca tomaba las cosas en serio, es por eso que se sorprendió cuando Rukia le dijo que ya tenía novio, siempre había tenido chicos, atractivos, pero no siempre tenía alguna relación de noviazgo y aún se sorprendió más cuando le dijo por chat que tenía intenciones de casarse, pues Rukia, no era fiel creyente del matrimonio, además de que ella al igual que Orihime tenían 20 años, no eran completamente adultas, sino como Rukia decía "adultas jóvenes", así recordó las palabras de su padre:

-"En la vida todo llega, todo pasa, todo cambia" pensó.

Ulquiorra miraba la fiesta, las personas, la elegancia con la cual las personas se referían las unas de las otras, si, había estado en fiestas de esa magnitud, pero no con una joven de casi su edad, además, pensó que, cuando Orihime solicitó que la acompañara a una fiesta familiar, sería solamente la familia, pero todo cambió cuando vio al chofer de la familia, entonces imaginó que, primero, Orihime provenía de una familia de dinero y segundo, no quería ser la burla de los demás.

- En estos momentos un buen trago es lo que ayuda- Dijo Ukitake

- Gracias- Dijo sonriendo Ulquiorra- ¿Le sirvo otro?

- Sí, por supuesto

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- Preguntó Ukitake a Orihime

- Gracias- Decía Ulquiorra mientras recibía del barman 2 copas con martinis.

- En el periódico- Rió Orihime – Mientras daba sorbos de su whisky en las rocas.

La tía Unohana se paró a un lado de los músicos, mientras daba pequeños golpes en el micrófono, comenzó a decir su discurso.

- Hola, ¿sí?, hola, quiero proponer un brindis por la feliz pareja- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Quién le dio un micrófono a esa mujer?- dijo Orihime mientras seguía dando sorbos a su bebida.

En una esquina de la habitación, se encontraba un joven de cabello azul mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara algo.

-¡Maravilloso al fin funciona!- Dijo triunfante la mujer- Bien ya que todos tienen sus copas, diré algunas palabras: Bienvenidos amigos y familia.

Orihime no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su prima Rukia, que se encontraba en los brazos de su prometido Ichigo.

- Ukitake y Yo estamos muy felices de que estén aquí reunidos con nosotros, y damos la bienvenida a Ichigo Kurosaki, esto raro, porque, siempre pensé que casaríamos a Orihime primero, y claro, teníamos una buena razón para ello, porque ella era tan popular con los chicos de la escuela y estuvimos muy cerca, una vez, pero como ustedes saben, eso se hizo cenizas.

Orihime se sintió incómoda con los comentarios de Unohana y al final que terminó de ensalzarla, sintió una tristeza en su corazón, así que, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

- Por suerte logramos recuperar el depósito, y aquí estamos otra vez…

Unohana fue interrumpida por la primera estrofa de la marca nupcial que provenía del piano que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, interpretada por aquel joven de cabello azul que se escondía entre toda las personas. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a reír pero este solo alcanzó a decir:

- ¡Por la novia y el novio!

- Si, si, volvamos al novio y a la novia- Se quejó Unohana

– Mmm… Ichigo, estamos tan contentos de que te enamoraras de la chica de al lado nuestra Rukia, ¡felicidades muchachos! –Dijo alzando su copa y señalando a los novios con ella.

Todos los presentes empezaron a seguir a Unohana diciendo felicidades y señalándolos con sus copas.

- Ya Ichigo, me avergüenzas- Decía Rukia, mientras Ichigo le daba besos en la mejilla.

Después del brindis Orihime fue al baño, pero, no contó con que el mismo joven de cabello azul, que había interrumpido el discurso de Unohana la había seguido hacia este, estaba esperándola afuera. Una vez que ella salió, él se acercó para hablarle. Orihime al verlo sintió que su corazón se iluminaba y sin querer se le salió una sonrisa.

- Grimmjow- Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la pared.

- Hola Hime- Dijo el joven con las manos en los bolsillos de pantalón.

Ambos dudaron en saludarse; sin embargo Grimmjow decidió caminar hacia ella para abrazarla, obviamente ella correspondió a su abrazo. En ese abrazo ambos rozaron sus mejillas, y ella cerró los ojos, dilataron abrazados aproximadamente un minuto, un minuto en el ella pudo oler nuevamente su colonia _Paco Rabanne, _sintió nuevamente sus brazos fornidos, y su espalda plana, sintió cierta melancólica una vez que se separaron.

-Te vez encantadora Hime, ese vestido rojo siempre fue mi preferido- Dijo Grimmjow mirándola detenidamente.

Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay, no puedo creerlo!- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, la cual cada vez se acercaba más ellos - ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! Hime - Dijo acercándose hacia ella una mujer, mientras a la vez de daba un abrazo.

- Me da gusto verte también Rangiku- decía Orihime casi sofocada por el abrazo.

-¿Dónde rayos has estado?, tengo ginecólogos que llaman a menudo- Decía Rangiku mientras la miraba de frente y dándole la espalda a Grimmjow como si no le importara su presencia.

- ¿Necesitas más de un ginecólogo?- decía Orihime mientras reía.

- Debes enfrentarlos entre ellos, sino creen que eres fácil.

Rangiku volteó rápido hacia Grimmjow para "saludarlo" de en un tono sarcástico.

- Hola idiota, ya que dejaste a mi hermana brutalmente y sin motivo no te importara que me la robé ¿verdad?, gracias.

Grimmjow se quedó pasmado ante la respuesta de Rangiku, pero entendió que lo había hecho porque sin duda le tenía cierto coraje por abandonar a su hermana.

Dicho esto Rangiku tomó a Orihime del brazo y salieron del pasillo donde se encontraban.

- Rangiku, no tenías por qué hacer eso.

- No te estaba salvando de él, te estaba salvando de ti, Hime, tú, tú mi amor eres demasiado tierna – Le decía mientras la llevaba a la barra de bebidas.

- No recuerdo haber visto tantas mujeres hermosas en una sola habitación- Decía Ulquiorra a un grupo de mujeres entre las cuales se encontraban Yoruichi y Unohana.

- Por cierto, ¿vienes con alguien?- Preguntaba Orihime, mientras comía la aceituna que se encontraba en su Martini.

- Linda - Respondió Rangiku, mientras ponía su mano en señal de alto frente a ella - Para que desperdiciar otros 10 segundos con ese idiota, cuando _el señor roba mi atención _está esperándome ahí- Decía mientras miraba embelesada a Ulquiorra. Rangiku suspiró.

-¿A qué se dedica?

- Es estudiante Terapeuta.

Mientras las mujeres charlaban entre ellas, Ulquiorra sin separarse del grupo de ellas, volteó a mirar a Orihime, y le giñó el ojo de una manera dulce, seguida de una sonrisa y Orihime le correspondió con saludo con la mano discreto.

- Ay Dios, creo que ya me mojé- Dijo Rangiku, mientras Orihime la miraba extrañamente.

Fueron a la barra Ulquiorra, Orihime y Rukia, ella miraba como Ulquiorra le acercaba un vaso con ginebra a Orihme y a la vez pedía otro.

- ¿Sabes por qué adoro esto Hime?

- ¿Al fin hay una razón, para que todo mundo se mueva a tu alrededor?

- Exacto – Rió Rukia

Ichigo sorprendió a Rukia por detrás, dándole una palmadita en el hombro derecho, haciendo que volteara de ese lado, sorprendiéndola del lado izquierdo.

- Aquí estás- Dijo mirándolo frente a frente.

-¿Cómo está la futura señora Kurosaki? –Decía mientras la abraza y le acariciaba su rostro.

- Perfecta, mucha ginebra- Decía mientras le devolvía las caricias en el rostro.

Mientras Orihime y Ulquiorra observaban a la feliz pareja, Orihime comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda.

-¡Oh, pastelito!- Decía tiernamente Rukia mientras le daba un beso apasionado a Ichigo.

Tal acción hizo que esta vez Orihime desviara sus ojos hacia su bebida, y Ulquiorra mirara su reloj.

-¿No soy el bastardo más afortunado de la tierra?- Preguntaba Ichigo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Orihime no pudo evitar desviar nuevamente sus ojos, Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de ella y paso su brazo por su cuello, de manera que quedó abrazándola, solo así Orihime sonrió.

- Aw, bailemos por eso ¿sí?- Decía Rukia mientras tomaba a Ichigo de la mano quedando en posición de baile, Rukia se hizó hacia atrás, pero Ichigo no había sostenido con fuerza la espalda de Rukia, así que eso hizo que ambos cayeran al piso. Rukia comenzó a reír e Ichigo ruborizado la levantó inmediatamente, por lo que solo Ulquiorra y Orihime habían presenciado tal escena, a simple vista se notaba que ellos ya estaban algo sobrepasados con el alcohol.

- Eso es lo que consigues, por no tomar clases de baile, hasta 2 días antes de la boda- Rió Rukia.

-¡Ay, por favor!, ¿Quién toma clases de baile para una boda?

- Pues, casi todos –Respondió Ulquiorra sonriendo.

-¿Tu, las has tomado?- Dijo Ichigo extrañado.

- Los acompañaremos- Respondió Ulquiorra mirando a Orihime, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Ni siquiera te conozco galán y ya te amo- Dijo Rukia

- Clases de baie ¡jum! –Se quejó Ichigo

–Muy bien- Suspiró resignado

En el pórtico de la casa se encontraba Grimmjow, quien estaba retrancado en el barandal de la escalera de este, se hallaba pensativo.

- Exactamente soy eso que nadie está buscando – Pensó.

Además no estaba feliz con lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba perdiendo a la chica de sus sueños por alguien mejor, ese alguien se encontraba aquí, en esa habitación, quería odiarlo, o tan solo ir a golpearlo, pero no podía, sentía demasiada presión en su manos, la cual era suprimida solo con verla y no solo eso saber que ella feliz, aunque pareciera que ella lo había olvidado. En ese momento Ulquiorra lo miró y decidió acercarse hacia él.

- Hola - Saludó Ulquiorra, mientras se retrancaba en el barandal del pórtico, haciendo que Grimmjow se parara derecho.

- Ah, hola - Saludo con desánimo Grimmjow.

- No sé qué pase por tu mente ahora, pero déjame darte un consejo: Los errores no se niegan, se asumen. La tristeza no se llora, se supera.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos y Ulquiorra continuó:

- Las bodas son una celebración de amor y compromiso, como utopía, pero en el mundo real, son una excusa para beber en exceso y decir cosas que no debes.

- ¡Ah!, filósofo.

- Psiquiatra.

- Dios mío.

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada.

- ¿Qué, dime?

- Pues, los japoneses y sus terapias, muchas barbaridades sentimentales, abrir tus entrañas a un extraño, no es natural - Decía Grimmjow mientras observaba hacia la barra, justo donde estaba Rukia y Orihime platicando.

- ¡Oh Dios! -Continuó suspirando -Es que… hay una chica, que, me importa, podría decir que la amo, pero está aquí con otro hombre. –Dijo resignado Grimmjow

- Aquí estás - Dijo Orihime mientras abrazaba a Ulquiorra y le daba un beso, como si no le importara la presencia de Grimmjow.

- Hola Hime- Dijo Grimmjow para hacer notar su presencia.

- Ah, eres tú, veo que conoces a mi ex –Dijo sonriente mientras miraba a Ulquiorra, quien le regresó la mirada confundido.

- Iba a decirle como nos conocimos- Respondió confundido Ulquiorra - En el partido de fútbol soccer de la universidad.

- ¡Oh, sí!

- Odias los deportes- Respondió confundido Grimmjow

- Odio el críquet.

- Oh, claro, sí.

Grimmjow volvió a sentirse incómodo, optando por despedirse de ellos. Una vez que él se alejó, Orihime preguntó:

- Se ve muy mal, ¿Qué estaban hablando?

- Parece un poco ebrio, pero aún está loco por ti.

Orihime miró a Ulquiorra sorprendida, hasta que una mujer se acercó a ellos.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?- Preguntó la mujer a Ulquiorra.

- No - Respondió Orihime rápidamente al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo para alejarse de ella.

-¿Qué te dijo, tú, crees que quiera regresar?- Preguntó Orihime sorprendida a Ulquiorra, pero este solo contestó:

-Ten cuidado con los recuerdos, son falsos espejismos que enamoran.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Saludos **

**Agradezco nuevamente sus reviews, favoritos, follow, especialmente a:**

**Naomi sempai: jajaja me alegro que te gustara y espero si hayas soñado algo especial ;)**

**karliss: Si, tu idea es correcta.**

**Gabriela Sanchez: este capitulo es un poco más Ullquihime**

**Sin más que decir, le dedico el siguiente capitulo**

**Disfrútenlo**** ;)**

**Y ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido, siempre y cuando no sea agresivo y/o grosero.**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenencen , pertencen a Tite Kubo**

**Esta historia esta basada en el libro "Asking for trouble" de Elizabeth Young**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Una vez terminada la fiesta, Orihime y Ulquiorra se dirijieron hacia la casa de sus padres. Chojiro se encargo de llevarlos hasta ahí, Orihime pensó que el recorrido sería igual de aburrido, sin embargo esta vez Ulquiorra se volvió un poco más sociable, debió ser las bebidas alcohólicas que había ingerido.

- Por cierto Hime, ¿nunca conocí a tus padres?

- Pues, solo somos papá, Rangiku, mi abuelo y yo, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años y papá se hizo cargo de nosotras.

-¿Rangiku?

- Cierto, ¿no te la presente verdad?, la conocerás más tarde, es mi hermana mayor.

Llegaron a la casa, era parecida a la anterior, solo el tamaño era lo que diferirían, era color blanca, con 4 ventanas que decoraban el frente, un pórtico mediano y las puerta de color blanco, unos rosales también se hacían presentes, parecía un lugar tranquilo.

Ulquiorra bajo para abrir la puerta del auto del lado donde Orihime se encontraba, Chojiro hizo favor de descargar las maletas y entonces entraron. La casa era justamente como la había imaginado elegante con muebles rústicos, parecía campirana la decoración, pero con un toque elegante

- Linda pintura ¿te gusta _Edward Hopper_?

- Mamá era fanática de su trabajo.

- Un buen gusto.

- Espera te tengo que presentar con alguien especial para mí.

- ¿Tu abuelo o tu padre?

- Vaya, pensé que en el avión me habías ignorado.

...

Entonces se dirigieron hacia una puerta y Orihime la abrió, era un estudio que tenía un gran librero lleno de libros gruesos, una pequeña sala con un papel tapiz floreado y un escritorio enorme, ahí se encontraba un viejo leyendo el periódico, con el cual cubría su rostro.

- Abuelo – Dijo Orihime mientras entraba a la habitación, seguida de Ulquiorra.

- ¡Hime, eres tú!, estás preciosa- Decía mientras Orihime lo abrazaba.

-¿Y este joven?

- Él es Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Un placer conocerlo

-Lo mismo digo, puedes decirme solamente Yamamoto, pero, lo siento no escuche ¿Qué eres de mi nieta?, porque ella solo dijo tu nombre.

- Oh, soy su novio.

Orihime empezó a sentirse nerviosa ante tal comentario por parte de su abuelo, pero notó que Ulquiorra seguía serio y seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, así es.

- Y bien ¿a qué es alérgica ella?

- Abuelo, por favor, no comiences, lo asustarás

- Esta bien Hime.

- Es cierto, disculpa muchacho, es solo que desde que tuvo esa decepción amorosa, no deseo que sufra y quiero asegurarme de dejarla en buenas manos.

- Si, entiendo, pero recuerde que también es parte de la vida sufrir, sino, todo sería muy aburrido, los problemas de la vida, solo demuestran de que estamos hechos.

Yamamoto se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Ulquiorra, logró evadirlo y la seguridad con la respondió, hizo méritos, pero aún así Yamamoto decidió continuar con su breve inspección.

- ¡Hime has llegado!- Dijo un hombre parado detrás en la puerta.

- ¡Papá!

- Supongo, que él es tu novio o ¿me equivocó?

- Esta en lo correcto, Ulquiorra Schiffer- Decía mientras se daban un apretón de manos.

- Soy Kisuke Urahara, Siéntete como en casa.

- Gracias por invitarme.

- No seas tonto, es maravilloso conocerte al fin, que técnicamente ni siquiera sabía que existías, adoro las sorpresas.

- Disculpe las maletas del joven, ¿dónde las coloco?-Preguntó Chojiro.

- En la habitación de huéspedes, por supuesto- Dijo Orihime –Mi padre tiene la regla de que hombres y mujeres no comparten la habitación sin que estén comprometidos.

- No seas tonta Hime

- ¿qué?

- No soy tan pueblerino como mi hija cree, ahora cámbiense para que podamos cenar- Dijo riendo Urahara mientras se retiraba.

Orihime parecía estar sorprendida ante tal comportamiento de su padre, su abuelo solo observo la situación, en su mirada se podía ver que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre, en cuanto a Ulquiorra, bueno, él parecía disfrutar la situación e incluso pudo sonreír cuando se retiraban su abuelo y su padre.

...

En el pasillo se podía ver a una pareja discutiendo en voz baja antes de entrar a la recámara de Orihime.

- Tu abuelo.

- Te lo dije.

- Si, ya me di cuenta.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque teníamos que hacer la sesión de preguntas en el avión?

- Y hasta ahora me explicas.

- Bueno ¿entonces qué?-Dijo Orihime un poco molesta.

...

Entraron a la recámara, Ulquiorra dejó las maletas en el piso y observó el decorado de la habitación, un papel tapiz de flores color azul, muebles rústicos parecidos a los de la sala, una cama matrimonial con una cabecera de madera color blanca, en una esquina junto a la ventana un pequeño escritorio y en el centro un pequeño sillón, todo parecía algo infantil pero acogedor.

- Lo siento por esto, atravesaba una dolorosa fase floral –Dijo mientras desempacaba ropa de su maleta.

- _"Nothing But The Best",_ ¿Eres romántica? - Preguntó Ulquiorra mientras veía un póster de _Frank Sinatra_, que se encontraba pegado por dentro en una puerta de su ropero.

- Mi padre tuvo un estudiante estadounidense de intercambio, quizás, él lo olvido ahí- Dijo Orihime ruborizada mientras quitaba el poster y lo tiraba en el bote de la basura del baño.

- Todos conocen sus canciones, algunas de sus baladas son sorprendentemente cursis - Decía Orihime mientras se lavaba la cara en el lavamanos del baño.

Ulquiorra se sentó en el sillón para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, pudo observar a Orihime colocándose de puntitas para mirarse en el espejo, lo que le hizo mucha gracia.

- Es un viejo hábito de clases de ballet o una vida de caminar con cuidado.

Orihime se secó el rostro y dijo molesta, mientras cerraba la puerta:

- Nunca tomé ballet.

Mientras Orihime seguía desempacando de su maleta que se encontraba en la cama, Ulquiorra guardo algo de ropa en su ropero, después se colocó enfrente de ella y se quitó la camisa enfrente de ella.

- ¿Cómo te decidiste a llamarme?

-Tengo varias influencias

Orihme no pudo evitar ruborizarse por lo que desvió su mirada.

- Adelante, mira, es parte del paquete.

- Ja, ja, ja – soltó una risita nerviosa mirando hacia dentro de su manera- Lo lamento es solo que estoy muy nerviosa, no pensé que algo como esto me pasara.

-Pues te está pasando- Dijo Ulquiorra mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y después se dirigió al baño solamente en ropa interior.

- Paso en el sentido de que yo hice la llamada, te traje aquí y te di 6 mil dólares de mis ahorros.

-¿Quieres darme el shampoo?- gritó Ulquiorra en el baño

- Shampoo, lo tengo

Orihime llevó inmediatamente el shampoo y se lo entregó, para su suerte la regadera del baño estaba cubierta por las típicas cortinas para baño, así que solo vio salir su mano para tomar el shampoo. Ulquiorra comenzó a cantar una estrofa de una canción de _Frank Sinatra_:

_Come fly with me, let´s fly, let´s fly away,_

_If you can use some exotic booze,_

_There´s a bar in far Bombay…_

Orihime se asombró de lo que Ulquiorra estaba haciendo, entonces comenzó a hablarle por fuera de la cortina.

- Al menos, ¿podrías decirme como llegaste tú hasta este punto?

- La historia real: mi madre era hippie y desnudista- Rio –Era mentalmente inapropiada para mí y solía lavar su lencería mientras yo estaba ahí –Dijo Ulquiorra mientras asomaba su cabeza por la cortina.

- Luego crecí, necesitaba encontrar formas para experimentar el sexo, pero, con reglas que no pudieran ser violadas.

- Wow- Dijo Orihime mientras se sentaba en la taza del baño pensativa.

- Solo estoy bromeando- Dijo Ulquiorra mientras levantaba la cortina del baño.

Orihime frunció el ceño y le aventó una toalla al rostro.

-Bastardo.

Se cubrió con la toalla y se acercó a ella, mientras ella estaba de espalda

- ¿Tú crees que quiero complicarme la vida con un tipo con el que estuve por 3 años y luego de pronto me rompe el corazón?

- En primer lugar, no existe eso de "de pronto", y en segundo lugar, sí.

- ¿qué?

- Cuando estés lista para dejar de ser no soltera y no miserable, lo harás, hasta entonces…

Ulquiorra caminó hacia el ropero, para decidir que ponerse para la cena, mientras Orihime miraba pensativa hacia el piso.

...

Para la hora de la cena Orihime, ya había presentado formalmente a Ulquiorra con Rangiku, y ella con sus amigos, pues esa noche Rangiku había invitado a cenar a algunos compañeros del trabajo.

- Hime, ellos son: Yumichika, Ikaku, Renji y Hinamori – Dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos.

- Es un placer- Dijo sonriendo – Espera, pareces de preparatoria, ¿Por qué estás trabajando?

- Es como un servicio a la comunidad –Sonrió Himanori.

Todos estaba en la mesa del comedor incluyendo al abuelo, quien miraba a reojo a Ulquiorra cada vez que podía. Comenzó a sentirse un ambiente incómodo pues solo se escucha el sonido de las cucharas que golpeaban los platos, así que Rangiku decidió terminar con eso.

- Dime Hime ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Es cierto, no me has dicho como se hicieron novios mi princesa y tú- Dijo Urahara.

- Vamos, yo también quiero escuchar- Dijo emocionado Yumichika

- Pues, es una graciosa historia, ¿cierto Hime?- Dijo Ulquiorra mientras miraba a Orihime

- Si, que lo es.

- Pues cuéntenos – Dijo Renji

- No creo que quieran escucharla.

- Vamos, no se avergüencen- Dijo Ikaku con una sonrisa pícara

- No, yo, no creo… - Continuó Orihime

- Yo si deseo escuchar la historia- Dijo seriamente el abuelo

- Bueno, pues, como comenzarla –Rio nerviosamente Orihime

- Estabamos en una fiesta de la universidad…

-¿Existe la facultad de Psicología en tu universidad?, creí que no –Respondió Rangiku.

- Soy el amigo de una de sus amigas – Decía Ulquiorra mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta.

- Es cierto es… amigo de Chizuru- Rió Orihime

- Y entonces hubo una fiesta y pues, fuimos Tatsuki, Chizuru y yo…

- Ella no quería ir, porque no tenía pareja –Dijo Ulquiorra con una sonrisa y Orihime le frunció el ceño.

- Pero, es mejor no llevar pareja a esas fiestas, porque podrías haber conocido a alguien – Dijo Rangiku, quien parecía disfrutar la historia.

- Pues si Rangiku, conoció a Ulquiorra- Dijo Hinamori mientras bebía de su copa.

- Si –Rio Orihime –Chizuru dijo que llevaría algunos amigos y pues entre ellos estaba Ulquiorra.

- ¡Qué lindo!, oigan dense un beso delante de nosotros- Dijo Rangiku

Orihime casi escupe el vino, mientras que Ulquiorra seriamente se limpió nuevamente la boca con la servilleta.

- Si bésala – Dijo Hinamori

El abuelo sonrió ante la propuesta de Rangiku, parecía que el también disfrutaba de la escena, mientras todos le seguían el juego a Rangiku.

-Yo, no creo… no creo, que…- Miraba nerviosa a Ulquiorra mientras el solo la miraba.

- Basta Rangiku, no la molestes - Se escuchó una voz de un joven parado en la puerta del comedor, lo que hizo que todos voltearan.

-¡Oh Toshiro!, no tienes por qué ser aguafiestas –Se quejó Rangiku

- Sí, si tengo - Dijo mientras se sentaba en la segunda cabecera de la mesa- Eres muy molesta, además incomodas a nuestra visita.

- No tengo ningún problema, sus bromas me parecen divertidas –Dijo Ulquiorra mirando a Toshiro.

- Toshiro es primo de Ichigo, lo conocimos hace poco, él habla varios idiomas, así que a veces viene a enseñarme francés, pero, por alguna razón viene cuando invito a mis amigos- Dijo Rangiku dirigiendo una mirada y sonrisa pícara hacia Hinamori.

- Asi que, ella es tu hermana y su novio ¿eh?- Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su sopa- Mi más sincero pésame para ambos.

- ¡Calla!, eres muy molesto, no tengo la culpa de que tú seas aguafiestas, quizás si tuvieras una novia no serías así- Dijo mirándolo de una manera pícara y haciéndole referencia con Hinamori. Toshiro suspiró.

- Para que lo sepas la mejor manera de ser feliz con alguien es aprender a ser feliz solo. Así la compañía es una cuestión de elección y no de necesidad.

-Bien dicho –Respondió Ulquiorra

Los demás meditaron poco tiempo lo que había dicho Toshiro, pero no duró mucho pues Rangiku comenzó nuevamente con las anécdotas de su trabajo, parecía que todos lo disfrutaban y eso hizo que Orihime no se sintiera tan nerviosa.

- Dinos Hime ¿cómo se te declaró? –Dijo Rangiku

- Sí Hime cuéntanos- Siguió Hinamori

- Vaya, ustedes 2 sí que son molestas –Respondió Toshiro mientras bebía vino.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Replico Renji – Apuesto que solo dijo le pregunto que si quería ser su novia y ya.

- ¡¿Qué?¡, ¿es enserio? –Gritó Rangiku – Ese tipo de preguntas son especiales, es por eso que ninguno de ustedes tiene novia.

- ¿Disculpa?- Respondió molesto Renji – Ya lo dijo Toshiro estoy aprendiendo a estar solo.

- Mmm creí que las mujeres te ignoraban – Rió Yumichika

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes a varias mujeres a tus pies- Bufó Renji

- Hay que saber, tratar a las mujeres.

- ¡Exactamente!, no puedes ser tan rudo como Ikaku –Se burló Rangiku

- No hay nada de malo en ser agresivo, además eso les agrada.

- Mira quién lo dice, él llega invita a las chicas sin llevarles rosas.

- Las rosas son cursis.

- Las rosas nos gustan, aunque digamos que no

- Bueno entonces, ¿díganme que es mejor que las rosas?

- Un lirio –Respondió Ulquiorra seriamente

-¿Por qué?

- Las rosas son unas flores preciosas; sin embargo, si tú regalas un lirio a una mujer le estarás diciendo subliminalmente que es hermosa y delicada, pues, ¿es que acaso no han visto la manera en que flotan en el agua?.

- Touché, respuesta inteligente –Respondió Urahara

- Y yo que pensaba que Yumichika era sensible – Rió Ikaku

- ¡Hey!- Bufó molesto Yucmichika

Comenzó una breve discusión entre Yumichika, Ikaku, Rangiku y Renji, Urahara tomaba vino mientras escuchaba la sarta de estupideces que decía los demás, mientras Toshiro y Hinamori platicaban sobre sus respectivas escuelas y el abuelo solo se limitaba a observar y escuchar, fue cuando se dio de la mirada que tenía su nieta menor, era tan llena de ternura, gusto y sobre todo amor hacia Ulquiorra.

Orihime se quedó observando a Ulquiorra después de su respuesta, comenzó a ruborizarse y por un momento deseo besarlo, ganas que desaparecieron cuando vió que su abuelo la miraba, entonces desvió la mirada hacia su plato y sonreía ante las bromas de los muchachos.

...

Una vez terminada la cena, los amigos de Rangiku se retiraron y Orihime y Ulquiorra pasaron a su habitación, mientras Orihime colocaba una barrera de almohadas en medio de la cama le preguntó a Ulquiorra:

-Y cuando hablaste con Grimmjow, ¿Cómo se oía?

- Cómo una inofensiva y olvidada cajas de herramientas.

- Enserio.

- Parecía atormentado.

- ¿Atormentado?, ¿Cómo celoso de que este con alguien más o cómo arrepentido de arruinar nuestras vidas juntos?- Suspiro – Esto no ha resultado de la forma que yo quería.

Se dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra estaba completamente dormido.

-Parece más maduro- Pensó

...

A la mañana siguiente se había organizado un juego de beisbol para medio día, en el cual, participarían la familia de Rukia e Ichigo, así que, se levantaron temprano Orihime y Ulquiorra se acicalaron, y se dirigieron con Rangiku al parque. Cuando llegaron ya se encontraban Ichigo y Rukia, también los amigos de Rangiku que estuvieron presentes en la cena de anoche y otras personas que Orihme no conocía.

- ¡Corre bastardo, corre!- Gritó Grimmjow a Ichigo mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Ulquiorra para evitar que Rukia completará la carrera.

- ¡Eso es, corre, corre Rukia! – Gritaba Rangiku

- ¡Bien jugado cariño! –Gritó Ichigo

- ¡Oye!- Reprochó Grimmjow

- ¡¿Qué?! – Replicó Ichigo

- ¿Lista Rangiku?- Pregunto Grimmjow

- Vete al diablo.

Grimmjow se molestó con la contestación de Rangiku y lanzó la pelota, haciendo que Rangiku la golpeara con el bate, lo que le dio tiempo de que pudiera llegar a la primera base antes de que Ichigo la atrapara.

Orihime mientras tanto tomaba agua y adrede mientras Grimmjow la miraba, hacia que derramaba en su cuello, mojando la blusa que llevaba puesta, y no conforme con eso, jaló un poco su blusa y la amarró de manera que quedó como un top que dejaba ver su ombligo, no contaba que Ulquiorra la observaba y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, el solo desvio la mirada, lo que hizo que sintiera pena.

- ¡Vamos Hime! –Dijo Ulquiorra mientras Orihime se aseguraba de que su blusa quedara bien sujeta.

- ¡Tú sigues Hime! – Repitió Ulquiorra

- ¡Vamos Hime! – Dijo Rangiku

- Se bueno conmigo - Dijo sensualmente Orihime a Grimmjow mientras se preparaba para batear.

Grimmjow lanzó la pelota, pero Orihime no pudo batearla, Grimmjow se emocionó, e hizo un saludo de pecho con pecho con Ichigo. Eso molesto aún más a Orihime.

Llego el turno de Ulquiorra para batear, así que Grimmjow lanzó la pelota y Ulquiorra le pegó con tal fuerza que logro sacarla del parque, logrando ganar el juego. Entonces Orihime se acercó para abrazarlo, Ulquiorra la cargo y ella lo besó enfrente de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mira con algo de molestia la escena y Orihime pudo notar eso en sus ojos, por lo que comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Uluiorra mientras veía a Grimmjow.

...

Ya era de tarde y aún no terminaban los eventos, faltaban las despedidas de solteros, las que precisamente se celebrarían en la noche de ese mismo día, una vez terminado el partido Orihime, Ulquiorra y Rangiku regresaron a casa para prepararse.

Estando en la habitación Orihime se aplicaba su brillo labial color sandía y se veía los labios, e incluso llego a hacer sonidos como si mandase besos, esto para provocar la atención de Ulquiorra, pero él seguía leyendo su libro como de costumbre. Cuando por fin término de arreglarse Orihime ambos salieron, mientras que iban platicando.

- ¿Y esas calcetas?- Dijo Ulquiorra mirando las calcetas rosadas con rombos de Orihime.

- Despedida de soltera con tema de golf- Dijo Orihime mientras ambos subían al auto.

- ¿Nunca has asistido a una boda?

- No, pero he ido a funerales- Decía Ulquiorra a la vez que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Un acompañante en un funeral?, ¿Alguien murió?

- Si, imagina enfrentarlo sola.

- Asegúrate de llevarlo por el camino correcto del camino- Dijo Urahara quien se acercó a la ventana del auto.

- El cual es izquierdo ¿correcto?

- Así es .

Ulquiorra encendió el automóvil y arrancó, se puso en marcha hacia el bar, donde se supone sería la despedida de soltera, mientras iba viajando Orihime volvió a hacer preguntas:

-Y ¿has atraído a tus clientes?

- Sé que tienes curiosidad por mi trabajo, pero no sería ético hablar de otros clientes.

- Por favor, ¿Cuántas han dormido contigo?

- Te juro que… no se trata de sexo, sino de entender lo que las mujeres necesitan –Dijo Ulquiorra mientras le abría la puerta del carro a Orihime.

- Eres como el _Yoda_ del negocio, localizarte fue más difícil que conseguir universidad.

- No, yo no juego, sin trucos, es más como…

- ¿Sutil?

- No es acerca de mi - Suspiró Ulquiorrra – Sino de ti.

-Muéstrame.

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos- Dijo Orihime mientras colocaba su bolsa en el parte superior del auto.

Ulquiorra nuevamente suspiro.

-¿Qué me detiene?, creo que eso de moralmente repugnante.

Rió Orihime, pero volvió a decir:

-Muéstrame.

Ulquiorra cambio a su mirada seria, revisó hacia los lados que no se encontrara nadie y acorraló a Orihime en el auto, ella se puso nerviosa, el acarició su oído y le dijo:

-Cierra los ojos.

Nuevamente repitió:

-Cierra los ojos

Por un momento Orihime se asustó y empezó a ver hacia ambos lados, Ulquiorra nuevamente le ordeno:

-Cierra-los-ojos.

Ella cerró los ojos lentamente y él se acercó hacia su rostro, pudo sentir el filo de su voz lo que era muy agradable y su aliento, lo que hacía que sintiera nervios pero a la vez felicidad, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

- Estas a salvo, relájate, no voy a besarte –Decía mientras acariciaba su cintura y vaya que tenía ganas.

- Él lamentara el haberte perdido, así que deja de preocuparte - Mientras acariciaba son sus yemas de los dedos su mejilla, pudo oler su colonia.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?- Pensó

- Olvida el pasado, olvida la pena y recuerda la increíble mujer que eres- decía mientras colocaba suavemente su mano en su cuello, haciendo que Orihime suspirara lentamente y moviera su cuello, como si se tratara de un masaje, solo que con palabras, además era embriagante tanto su voz, como sus palabras.

- Hazlo y él sabrá lo que perdió.

Abrió sus ojos y lo tenía enfrente de ella, mirándolo a los ojos, parecía que iba a besarse y eso quería pero Orihime solo reprimió sus sentimientos y solo dijo:

-¡Oh Dios mío!, vales cada centavo.

Ulquiorra seriamente se separó lentamente sin dejarla de ver y se recargo de igual forma en el auto, mientras Orihime seguía con la respiración lenta, pues por un momento sintió que le costaba respirar.

-Debes irte

Orihime asintió con la cabeza, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Una vez que los abrió solo alcanzó a decir:

-Muy bien _Yoda._

Se levantó lentamente del auto, pero aun sentía que sus piernas estaban débiles, apenas si pudo dar dos pasos y caminó hacia el frente, Ulquiorra la tomó de los brazos y la giró hacia la izquierda, sentía que caminaba por una pista de hielo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Saludos.**

**Agradezco nuevamente que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi fanfic, eso me gusta, principalmente a Naomi sempai, karliss y Kumikoson4**

**Este capítulo tiene una sorpresa, no me agrada escribir mucho este tipo de escenas pero supuse que la situación lo ameritaba**

**Sin más que decir les dejo y disfrútenlo :)**

**Y ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido, siempre y cuando no sea agresivo y/o grosero.**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenencen , pertencen a Tite Kubo**

**Esta historia esta basada en el libro "Asking for trouble" de Elizabeth Young**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

En el bar, ya se encontraban las chicas, algunas amigas de Rukia y estaba ahí Rangiku, era pequeño pero agradable, tenía la decoración de los años _treinta_, y por la calle se podía escuchar la canción de "_Around the world de Daft punk_", el lugar había sido rentando para la despedida de soltera de Rukia, todas estaban platicando y riendo a carcajadas, Orihme entró y saludó a Rukia, las jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la barra mientras pedían diferentes tipos de de bebidas, mientras ella observaba como un mesero preparaba las diferentes bebidas. Orihime tomó una de los vasos con la bebida ya preparada y comenzó a brindar:

- ¡Por Rukia!- Dijo mientras se movía suavemente al ritmo de la música.

Ulquiorra entró al bar y solo basto caminar 3 pasos para observar como Orihime bailaba, ella no notó su presencia pues se encontraba de espalda, le pareció sensual e incluso se perdió momentáneamente en el movimiento que hacían sus caderas, sacudió su cabeza suavemente para desechar esa idea y se aproximó hacia donde estaba; sin embargo las jóvenes se dieron cuenta de su presencia y empezaron a comerlo con la mirada.

- ¡Miren eso! – Dijo Isane moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

- ¡Oh, sí!- Respondió Nanao

- Creo que necesitas esto – Dijo Ulquiorra sorprendiéndola por detrás y entregándole su bolso.

- Que tonta, ¿en qué pensaba? – Respondió Orihime ruborizada.

Ulquiorra le sonrío, de manera que Orihime desviara su mirada y dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que diera un paso esta vez Nanao lo sorprendió.

- Oye ¿Por qué no te quedas y tomas unos tragos con nosotras?.

- Yo…

Ulquiorra miró a Rukia quien se encontraba a un lado de Nanao.

- Sí, está bien para mí – Sonrió Rukia.

- Anda, por favor, sabes que quieres – Decia Kiyone mientras tocaba su hombro.

- Eres adorable – Dijo Nemu.

Mientras todas las chicas se acercaban alrededor de Ulquiorra, Rangiku le entrego un Martini a Ulquiorra y Lisa, se acercó a él para oler su colonia.

- ¿Ya lo olieron?, huele muy bien.

De pronto todas las chicas comenzaron acercarse para olerlo.

- Emm, gracias.

- ¿Puedes creerlo, Hime lo ha hecho con él? – Platicaba Rangiku con Rukia mientras comía la aceituna de su Martini.

- ¡Que trasero!, listo para cocinar –Rió Rangiku.

Orihime observaba a Ulquiorra y de pronto no pudo más y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

- Son encantadoras.

- Debe sentirse genial que te paguen solo por ser tu- Dijo Orihime en el oído de Ulquiorra.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy siendo yo?.

- Disculpen- Dijo Rukia mientras le quitaba la copa vacía y le entregaba un vaso con whisky a Ulquiorra.

- ¡Oh Rukia!, gracias por permitirme ver este antiguo ritual – Dijo Ulquiorra mientras levantaba su vaso- Este es por los esposos que ya las tienen, los perdedores que aún no y los bastardos que las conocerán.

- Las chicas comenzaron a gritar a la vez que levantaba sus bebidas.

-Debo irme – Dijo Ulquiorra a Orihime mientras ella lo acompañaba hacia la puerta.

Antes de abrir la puerta Ulquiorra la tomó por la cintura y sin pensarlo le dio un beso corto, sin importarle si las chicas los miraban, cosa que no paso por desapercibida pues comenzaron a gritar cuando vieron la escena, Orihime sonrió mirándolas y sin pensarlo colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, Ulquiorra no pareció molestarse e incluso colocó sus manos en su espalda para jalarla hacia él. Aunque se supone era un beso fingido ambos sintieron que fue la primera vez que se dieron un beso real, no como los anteriores, las chicas siguieron gritando y una vez que se separaron Ulquiorra le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

Rangiku se acercó a Orihime para traerla al grupo.

-¡Ay!, no puedo creerlo que lo hayas encontrado primero, ¡Dios!, estoy tan deprimida- Dijo mientras colocaba su brazo en su hombro- ¡¿Bueno, hay alguien que me invite aquí otro trago?!

...

En el departamento de Grimmjow, se celebraba la despedida de soltero de Ichigo, Ulquiorra llegó, se paró enfrente de la puerta pudo escuchar la música _"Roar de Axwell " _respiró profundamente y tocó, abrió la puerta Renji.

-Ulquiorra, pensé que ya no vendrías –Dijo Renji mientras le daba una bebida.

-¿Bromeas, cierto?- dijo arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

Se encontraban reunidos varios muchachos, algunos parecían ya pasados con el alcohol, de eso se dio cuenta Ulquiorra por la sarta de estupideces que decían, parecía divertido con la escena, miró el lugar el departamento era justo como se lo había imaginado color blanco y con muebles modernos y con una ventana enorme que tenía vista de la ciudad se acercó a Ikkaku y Yumichika para saludarlos y comenzó a platicar, mientras en la sala se encontraba Ichigo y Grimmjow.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando llevamos a las chicas al lago?- Dijo Grimmjow mientras servía más _Smirnoff _en el vaso de Ichigo.

- No- Dijo Ichigo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Que hacía un calor infernal en la mañana y lluvia en la tarde?

- No

- Donde acampaban esas sexys universitarias, Rukia usaba un lindo bikini

- Oh si, ya me acordé, que Orihime se escondió tras los árboles.

- Y Rukia se dió cuenta de que tenía salpullido en la espalda.

- Y luego fuiste muy amable de untarle el ungüento en la espalda

- Si, es adorable

- No la merecía entonces –Dijo Grimmjow pensativo

-Y ¿ahora sí? –Preguntó extrañado Ichigo

Grimmjow volteó hacia la puerta y miró con cierto recelo a Ulquiorra, quién disfrutaba de una conversación con Renji, Yumichika e Ikaku.

- ¿Cuál es su problema?- Preguntó molesto Grimmjow.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, tiene algo que no me gusta.

- Tiene menos del 9% de grasa corporal y se lo hace a tu exnovia.

- No, no es eso, míralo, camina muy oriental, como dueño del lugar.

- Oh, vaya.

- ¡Hey!, a esta fiesta le hace falta más ambiente- Dijo Hisagi acercándose a Grimmjow e Ichigo.

- Ichigo te tenemos una sorpresa- Dijo Kira sonriendo - ¡Animemos esta fiesta!.

De pronto cambiaron la música de _Skrillex_ por la _"I feel I like a woman"_ y bajaron de la escalera 2 chicas en lencería muy procativas, los muchachos empezaron a gritar y Yumichika e Ikaku tomaron a Ichigo y lo llevaron hacia ellas.

-¡Oh no, no, no!- Dijo Ichigo poniendo resistencia, pero fue imposible.

-Vamos- Dijo Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra y Renji observaban divertidos la escena.

En la despedida de soltera a se le comenzaba a notar Rangiku que ya estaba pasada con el alcohol, de hecho a casi todas incluyendo a Rukia y a Orihime, Rangiku coqueteba con el barman y Orihime se encontraba sentada en la barra pensativa después del apasionado beso que le había dado a Ulquiorra, hasta que observó al chico con el Rangiku estaba.

-¿Gin?

- ¡Hime!- Volteó hacia ella y se dirigió a abrazarla.

- Dios mío, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas en San Francisco o Nepal.

- Cerca, Sidney, pero regrese, extrañaba Londres.

- Te dijo Hime que te dejo por tu mal aliento – Rio Rukia.

Gin se cubrió con la mano la boca.

- Ignórala, esta ebria, ¿pero nunca te abandone, cierto?.

- Pero compresible, eras una de las chicas más sexys de la prepa.

- Si y sabemos que Hime lo era porque, fue elegida por mejores ojos, y mejor sonrisa, y mejor cabello- Rukia se dio cuenta de que el comentario había incomodado a Orihime, eso hizo que se sintiera mal.

- Eres mi prima pero te amo- Dijo Rukia abrazándola.

-¿Qué tal si le das a mi prima su _séptimo hoyo_?

- Ya lo preparo

- No sé si pueda hacer esto Hime –Dijo Rukia con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Lo del _séptimo hoyo_ o lo de casarte?.

- Yo no debería casarme, enserio.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – Preguntó Orihime notó que Rukia quería decirle algo, pero por alguna cuestión no se atrevió a decirlo.

- Escucha es_ Bagarang _–Rukia se levantó de la silla y se fue a bailar, dejando a Orihime extrañada con la respuesta.

-Ven Hime, vamos a bailar- Dijo Rangiku mientras paraba a Orihime de la silla.

...

Se encontraban 2 jóvenes caminando o mejor dicho casi balanceándose por el jardín de la entrada de la casa de Ichigo, Ulquiorra lo sostenía de manera que cargaba a Ichigo colocando su brazo por su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa con Hisagi y Kira?, como si pudiera acostarme con una desnudista, estoy a punto de casarme. –Dijo Ichigo con la voz quebrantada por el alcohol.

- Por mi experiencia, sé que un hombre enamorado no quiere una prostituta.

Ichigo lo miró extrañando.

- Ichigo hiciste lo correcto.

- Gracias- Dijo jadeando Ichigo y Ulquiorra solo sonrió.

- Oye ¿Cómo sabes tanto?, acerca de tantas cosas.

- Soy prostituto.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

- Si, claro – dijo Ichigo balanceándose hasta la puerta.

...

Ya había terminado la renta del bar y las chicas comenzaron a retirarse, todas, sin excepción estaban bastante ebrias, así que Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime y Lisa fueron recogidas por Chojiro, estando en el auto Orihime solicitó una parada en un cajero, así que se bajó del auto casi gateando, caminó hacia este y saco tres sus tarjetas de crédito, las que metió una por una en el cajero para retirar todos sus ahorros, las chicas estaban extasiadas y gritaban.

- ¡Date prisa!-Gritó Lisa.

- Eres una niña mala- Siguió Rukia.

- ¡Shhh! –Gritó Orihime para calmarlas un poco.

Una vez que Orihime retiró el dinero de su cuenta subió al auto siguieron su camino.

- Oigan tengo una idea, vamos a mi casa a continuar la fiesta- Dijo Lisa.

- No, mi madre pensaría que me fui con Ichigo- Dijo Rukia.

- No, yo paso –Dijo Orihime.

- Vamos Lisa, yo si voy- Dijo Rangiku.

Lisa sonrió y siguieron riendo, hasta que Rangiku pido a Chojiro que se detuviera.

-Vamos Lisa, caminemos hasta tu casa, ya está a 2 cuadras.

Lisa la siguió.

- ¡Damas! Esta fue una gran noche- Dijo Rangiku con la voz totalmente alcohólica mientras Lisa reía.

- ¡La mejor!- Gritaba Lisa mientras colocaba su brazo en el hombro de Rangiku y ambas caminaron balanceándose por la acera.

Siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Rukia, Orihime y Rukia salieron por el quemacocos y gritaban

- ¡Ella se va a casar!- Gritaba Orihime, mientras las personas miraban extrañados.

Llego Orihime a su casa, apenas si podía caminar, pero estaba consciente de lo que tenía en mente, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua mientras recordaba recordó la primera vez que Ulquiorra le sonrió.

Fue hasta su habitación donde Ulquiorra se encontraba dormido, se paró en frente de él, lo miró por unos segundos mientras dormía, su respiración era cada vez más rápida y pesada , su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, por un momento dudo en lo que iba a hacer, así que tomo valor respirando lenta y profundamente, entonces él despertó.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ulquiorra.

- Shh- Dijo Orihime mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Se dirigieron al jardín trasero donde estaba una pequeña casita que había pertenecido al jardinero, pero como él se había mudado a una de las habitaciones de la casa, la casita había quedado solo pero aún estaba bien cuidada.

Orihime sentó a Ulquiorra en la cama que se encontraba en la casita, enfrente de él, soltó la diadema, que sujetaba su cabello lentamente y lo agitó haciendo un look despeinado, Ulquiorra cerró los ojos a la vez que sonreía, se levantó y se colocó enfrente de ella y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició las mejillas de Orihime, hasta llegar a sus labios. La caricia de Ulquiorra solo hizo que el corazón de Orihime se acelerara, lo miró con ternura, Ulquiorra volvió a sonreír mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia sus brazos y con las yemas de los dedos los acarició.

En ese momento Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que el interés por el dinero o por sus su trabajo había desaparecido, y es que en esos últimos días había comprendido que si bien, Orihime era la chica que estaba dispuesta a pagar por una mentira y él le había confiado que no solo trabajaba por dinero sino para darles comprensión a las mujeres, pues bien, así lo haría con ella, ahora, ese era el momento y no solo eso, había tenido sexo con varias mujeres, pero nunca había hecho el amor como tal y eso era precisamente lo que iba a ocurrir, se olvidó de las consecuencias, los reproches, esta noche solo importaban ellos y nadie más.

La miró a los ojos perdidamente comprendiéndolo por primera vez en su vida, nunca había deseado o querido a alguien con locura, comenzó a desearla, como nunca había deseado a otra mujer.

- Tan… hermosa –susurraba a su oído mientras besaba su cuello.

- Ulquiorra – decía lentamente, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Era la primera vez que se sentía querida, ni siquiera la voz de Grimmjow le había producido ese cosquilleo de los pies a la cabeza.

Pudo sentir como el aliento de Ulquiorra se mezclaba con sus gemidos, colocaba sus manos alrededor del cuello, como si nunca quisiera ser separada de él, por un momento reconoció la cama en la que se encontraban.

Ulquiorra sabía lo que estaba pasando, conocía las reglas del juego que estaba por iniciar, solo había algo diferente, es como si le hubieran cambiado las preguntas, no pudo evitarlo, sintió la necesidad de estar con ella.

Ambos saborearon cada toque, cada caricia y los movimientos comenzaron a ser placenteros, la boca de Orihime tenía sabor a alcohol, Ulquiorra parecía embriagado con ellos.

Ulquiorra sintió que su sangre comenzó a hervir, lo mismo ocurrió con Orihime, ella le quitó lentamente la playera de su pijama, ambos parecía que lo disfrutaban, el quito la blusa de Orihime y después siguió otra sesión corta de besos y caricias.

Orihime mordió el labio inferior de Ulquiora y este gimió, comenzó a sentir como Ulquiorra deslizaba su falda por sus piernas, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con el pantalón de su pijama.

- Ulquiorra –gimió Orihime acariciando el cabello.

Ulquiorra, se colocó íntimamente entre sus piernas, aún por encima de la ropa interior y ambos procedieron a deshacerse del resto de la ropa, Orihime sentía como se perdida lentamente en los ojos de Ulquiorra y delicadamente deslizó sus dedos sobre su estómago, mientras ella mordía su labio inferior.

Y de pronto el comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello, Orihime gimió y araño la espalda de Ulquiorra, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Ulquiorra, los toques tiernos de la pelirroja lo desquiciaban.

- Hime- Suspiró Ulquiorra

Cuando terminaron, Orihime recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Ulquiorra, él por fin sentía que podía comprender todo en lo que los libros de poesía había, se sintió fuerte y sobretodo sintió que por primera vez amaba a una mujer y lo más importante que no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

A la mañana siguiente Ulquiorra despertó por el ruido de la podadora que usaba el jardinero, y se dio cuenta de Orihime seguía durmiendo, le acarició una de sus mejillas, le pareció tierna e indefensa y con mucho cuidado se levantó, se vistió y salió de la casa.

- ¡Buenos días!- Gritó el jardinero

- ¡Buenos días Omaeda!- Dijo Ulquiorra entrando a la casa.

Al poco tiempo Orihime también despertó, se vistió y salió, pero su padre que se encontraba desayunando en la mesita del jardín la vio salir de la casita.

-Hola nena- Saludó Urahara

Orihime miró la casita como si pensara regresar a esconderse, pero optó por enfrentar la situación saludándolo.

-Hola Papá- Dijo resignada e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación.

...

Llego corriendo y se encerró en ella, se preocupó por su bolso y lo vio en el escritorio, lo revisó y encontró un fajo de billetes dentro de este, lo cual la sorprendió, de pronto llegó Ulquiorra con una bandeja de comida y ella solo alcanzó a esconder su cartera en un cajón del escritorio.

- Ah, no sé qué te guste, pero traje café negro, unas galletas muy añejas, un sándwich de queso y una pequeña tarta de frutas.

Orihime sonrió diciendo:

- Es todo muy tierno.

Ulquiorra se acercó para besarla; sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera ella lo interrumpió.

- Pero necesito preguntarte algo: ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

Ulquiorra pareció muy confundido y desilusionado, aunque por una extraña razón, le pareció negarlo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

- Nada, absolutamente nada- Dijo seriamente

- Gracias- Dijo Orihime mientras se dirigio a lavarse la cara al baño.

- Ulquiorra abrió el cajón del escritorio y miró la cartera con el dinero, frunció el ceño y fue hasta Orihime.

- ¿Es por lo de anoche?- Preguntó molesto enseñándole la cartera.

- No, claro que no, tú has dicho que no pasó nada- Respondió Orihime mientras secaba su rostro.

- Si quisiera cobrarte, seria por adelantado, te lo explique antes.

- Yo no… quiero que creas o que esperaba… nada gratis o alguna cosa.

- Solo quiero que sepas algo, te faltaron trescientos.

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta del baño y aventó la cartera en la cama.

- Un momento, quieres decir que si algo hubiese pasado anoche ¿tendría que pagarte 1700 yenes? ¿Es en serio? - Respondió molesta Orihime

- ¡Ja! Yenes no, libras, además incluye… ya sabes

Orihime frunció el ceño

- Son los 300 extra.

En la cocina se encontraba Urahara leyendo el periódico, cuando llegó Ulquiorra y se sentó en la mesa, comenzó a tomar su café seriamente.

-¿Te gusta la jardinería?

- Me gusta ahora.

- Me alegra que alguien la usara- Dijo Urahara sin despegar la vista del periódico, provocando que Ulquiorra dejara de beber su café.

- ¿Cómo dice?.

- La casita quiero decir.

Ulquiorra observo extrañado Urahara .

- Buenos días papi- Saludo Orihime con un beso en la mejilla.

Orihime fue a la alacena a sacar un vaso y Ulquiorra la siguió.

- Créeme si algo hubiera pasado hubiera sido importante para ti

- Pero nada sucedió

- Claro, por eso conservas tu dinero

Orihime se molestó ante aquel comentario, pero no podía entender a que se refería.

...

En el salón de clases de baile se encontraban la maestra de baile Mashiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ulquiorra y Rangiku.

La maestra solicitó que formaran un círculo y se tomaran de las manos para comenzar un mantra:

- El baile de bodas, es el más importante en la vida de una persona, rodeados de amigos y familia, mirando, sonriendo, apostando cuanto va a durar el matrimonio, lo único que tienen es, el uno al otro y cualquier habilidad que adquieran hoy.

Aplaudió Mashiro a la vez que gritaba:

- ¡En parejas!

Rangiku se aproximó hasta Ulquiorra, pero este se dirigió a Orihime, mientras Ichigo y Rukia se colocaban en posición de baile, a la vez que Mashiro colocaba en su grabadora la canción de _Sway _, las parejas comenzaron a moverse por la habitación.

Ulquiorra tenía de frente a Orihime, mientras Ichigo y Rukia permanecia a su lado y Rangiku solo se movía al ritmo de la música.

- Respiren- Dijo Mashiro mientras acomodaba el brazo izquierdo de Ichigo sobre el hombro de Rukia.

– Muy bien, es una buena posición, ahora pie izquierdo y luego el derecho –Decía mientras Ichigo y Rukia se movían

- Ahora, traten de flotar a través del piso.

Ulquiorra trataba de imitar los pasos de Ichigo, pero Orihime no colocaba su brazo en su hombro, así que él, tomo del brazo de Orihime y lo colocó en su hombro, nuevamente Orihime lo bajó y volvió a colocarlo mirándola seriamente, Orihime comenzó a dejar un espacio entre ellos y Ulquiorra la jaló hacia él.

- ¿Qué sucede Ulquiorra? –Dijo Orihime arqueando una ceja y la vez sonriendo, mientras lo miraba de manera retadora.

- ¿Dos pies izquierdos?- Dijo burlándose Orihime.

Ulquiorra la miró serio y cuando ella se dio un paso hacia enfrente, él le puso el pie, haciendo que tropezara y se chocara en el pecho de Ulquiorra. Ambos quedaron a cara a cara, entonces Orihime lo miró retadoramente y le dió un pisotón.

- ¡Auch!- Se quejó Ulquiorra.

Orihime lo jaló hacia ella y nuevamente se miraban retadoramente, mientras se movían por el salón. Las miradas comenzaron a ablandarse e incluso se le es escapo un sonrisa, parecía que disfrutaban el momento, pues Orihime no dejaba de mirarlo y Ulquiorra tampoco dejaba de mirarla, sus manos parecía que estaba unidas por pegamento.

Comenzaron a girar y Orihime hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Ulquiorra la sostenía con un brazo por espalda, le divertía verla hacer eso y le encantó cuando ella subió su cabeza rápidamente quedando cara a cara, entonces comprobó sus sentimientos de anoche, no importaba como actuara o que pensara, se había enamorado de ella y al parecer ella de él.

- Maldita sea, te amo – Pensó él, mientras se seguían mirando.

Rangiku disfrutaba la escena, pues al no haber llevado pareja, solo tenía esa opción, miraba divertida como Ichigo y Rukia se movían mientras la maestra les daba indicaciones, Ichigo movía su brazo y el de Rukia de arriba abajo rápidamente, mientras Rukia parecía desesperarse.

- No Ichigo, tus brazo no lo subas, ni lo bajes, solo déjalo quieto y muévete por el lugar, recuerda tú guías- Dijo Mashiro

- Ichigo, pon atención- Replicó Rukia

- Esto del baile, no se me da

- Para eso estoy aquí, solo sigue mis indicaciones

Entonces Rangiku miró hacia Ulquiorra y Orihime, ellos parecían no necesitar ayuda, de hecho lo hacía bien, parecían acoplarse en sus movimientos e incluso disfrutar el baile. Rangiku sonrió.

Una vez terminadas las clases de baile, todos dieron las gracias a Mashiro y se retiraron, Ichigo salió sonriente pues al final de todo pudo aprender las posiciones de los brazos y eso hizo feliz a Rukia, Rangiku mientras platicaba con ellos, solo se burlo de Ichigo.

- Pensé que no lo lograrías- Rió Rangiku

- Yo también, pero si pude- Decía mientras cargaba a Rukia y giraba con ella.

Ulquiorra y Orihime observaron la escena divertida, después se miraron entre ellos y se dedicaron una sonrisa, se despidieron de Ichigo, Rukia y Rangiku mientras se dirigían al auto, para ir a casa.

...

A la mañana siguiente se había programado un pick Nick para el medio día, que sería en el lago, esta vez era para la familia y amigos de los novios. Todo parecía perfecto, el clima estaba soleado, por fin asistiría el abuelo y el padre de Orihime como siempre Rangiku había colocado a sus amigos de la oficina. Ulquiorra se había ofrecido a conducir hasta el lago, así que mientras esperaba estuvieran listos Rangiku, el abuelo y Urahara, Orihime y Ulquiorra se sentaron en el pórtico de la casa a esperarlos.

- Cuando te dije que nunca había ido a una boda, no fue porque no, me lo pidieran, es porque nunca acepté - Dijo Ulquiorra melancólico, mientras Orihime escuchaba atentamente.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo?

Ese día, antes de que nos viéramos, tu marcaste a la oficina dando tus datos y preguntado tus inquietudes, la secretaría te tenía en altavoz, yo estaba ahí, entonces pude escuchar tu voz, había algo en ella, luego ella me miró y me preguntó que si estaba disponible y acepté.

Orihime sonrió al escuchar las últimas palabras.

- ¿Desesperación? –Dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

- Creo que era esperanza- Respondió Ulquiorra con una sonrisa

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del claxon de auto de Ichigo quien se detuvo para gritarles:

-¡Muévanse pichones, un gran día nos espera!- Dijo mientras Rukia lo miraba y reía.

Salieron Urahara, el abuelo y Rangiku, Ulquiorra se dirigió al auto mientras los demás lo seguían, una vez estando dentro Ulquiorra arrancó y se dirigieron hacia el lago.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Saludos**

**Agradezco sus reviews, principalmente a Naomi sempai que sacrifica sus clases para leer mi historia jaja, a karliss y Kumikoson4**

**Sin más que decir les dejo y disfrútenlo :)**

**Y ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido, siempre y cuando no sea agresivo y/o grosero.**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenencen , pertencen a Tite Kubo**

**Esta historia esta basada en el libro "Asking for trouble" de Elizabeth Young**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Después de 3 horas de viajes, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, era perfecto para una boda familiar e incluso para vivir, perfecto para una vida tranquila, lejos de las complicaciones y el estrés citadino, y las personas del lugar parecía gente buena, había pequeñas casas y en el centro del pueblo había tiendas, después de recorrer por 20 minutos el pueblo, buscando la dirección de dicho hospedaje lograron encontrarlo, era una casa grande, la cual había sido rentada para que pudieran hospedarse, pues la boda se celebraría en ese pueblo y la fiesta en los jardines de dicha casona.

Cuando Ulquiorra bajo del auto observó la casona lo primero que hizo fue pensar en el dinero que gastaban los padres de Rukia para celebrar una simple boda, aunque la casona era preciosa y el ambiente campirano le daba un toque pintoresco, sintió cierto ambiente de nerviosismo y estrés en la familia, pero agradable e incluso alegre.

Notó que Unohana está olfateando las rosas que se encontraban en la entrada del pórtico e inmediatamente se acercó a darles la bienvenida. Las chicas se acercaron a saludarla, Ulquiorra se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos cuando miró a Urahara bajar la maleta pesada de Rangiku.

- Permítame ayudarle –Dijo acercándose a ayudar a Urahara.

- Gracias Ulquiorra

El abuelo presenció la escena, miró seriamente a Ulquiorra pero se abstuvo a los comentarios.

- ¡Qué calor! - Se quejó Rangiku

- Pero, no hace demasiado - Contestó Orihime

- Pero yo tengo.

...

Entraron a la casa, la decoración era demasiado sofisticada, no parecía casona campirana, salvó por algunos animales disecados que indicaban lo contrario; al entrar Rangiku colocó su pequeño bolso en uno de los cuernos de una cabeza de venado que tenía como decoración la casa en la entrada

- Hola _Bambi _- Rió Rangiku

- Rangiku, no hagas eso- Regañó Yamamoto quitando la bolsa de los cuernos.

- Su habitación señorita Inoue, joven Schiffer - Dijo Chojiro, abrió la puerta de una habitación y metío las maletas.

- Es preciosa - Dijo Orihime y corrió a saltar hacia ella, cayendo de espaldas, Ulquiorra la siguió y sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Sabes que me molesta?- Dijo Orihime mientras se sentaba en la cama

- ¿Qué?- Respondió Ulquiorra sonriendo

- Lo he intentado todo el fin de semana y no sé nada sobre ti.

Ulquiorra suspiró, pero se dio cuenta de que era verdad, al menos él pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas sobre ella, pero ella sobre el solo sabía muy pocas, casi nada sobre él.

- Soy alérgico al suavizante, y graduado en literatura comparativa en la Universidad de Tokio, odio las anchoas y te extrañaría aunque no nos conociéramos – Dijo tomándola de la mano.

Orihime se sonrojó ante lo último que hizo Ulquiorra, por alguna razón sintió nuevamente un cosquilleo de la cabeza a los pies, se dio cuenta de nunca haberlo sentido hacia Grimmjow, aunque también quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería su boca no pudo emitir algún sonido y solo se limitó a sonreir. Ulquiorra esperaba que Orihime le dijera que lo quería o que al menos lo abrazara pero ella no dijo nada, así que él solo suspiro, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho en ese momento.

...

Al mediodía la familia ya estaba reunida en frente del lago, mientras Urahara y Ulquiorra sacaban algunas provisiones del auto, Yamamoto se sentó junto a Ukitake y Unohana para disfrutar del paisaje, Orihime se acercó para saludar a Rukia y a los demás.

Yamamoto propuso un juego de naipes e invito a jugar a Ulquiorra y a Orihime, Rangiku decidió invitarse a sí misma.

- El orden es el siguiente: Urahara ¿Por qué no ayudas a Ichigo a asar las salchichas?

- Mejor la carne, es más entretenido.

-Como sea, Toshiro Tú y Hinamori ¿podrían colocar la manta para colocar las provisiones?

- Seguro.

- Si.

- Urahara yo te ayudo a preparar la comida, Ichigo tu puedes pasar lo que ya esté listo a la manta.

-Bien, como quieran.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude papá?-Preguntó Orihime con una sonrisa

- Estaré bien

- ¡Oh!, ya entiendo, quieres estar solo con la tía Yoruichi –Se burló Rangiku

- Rangiku, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? A mi edad ¡ja!

- Aun eres joven –Dijo Yoruichi sonriendo.

- ¿Enserio lo crees?- Preguntó sonrojado Urahara

- Mejor vayan a la parrilla ahí pueden hablar sin ser interumpidos –Comentó Ukitake.

- Rangiku, tu deberías ayudar – Dijo Unohana

- Quisiera pero no puedo… mi abuelo quiere que juegue con él cartas.

- No es verdad, tú te invitaste.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- De acuerdo, al parecer por ahora no hay mucho que hacer, así que después de esto, designaré quien recogerá las cosas.

- Espera madre ¿tú que harás?- Preguntó Rukia

- Designare querida, ¿no escuchaste? –Contestó Unohana con una sonrisa

- Siento escalofríos cuando la escucho hablar así –Replicó Ichigo

- Imagínate vivir con ella durante 20 años – Se quejó Ukitake

-¿Dijiste algo querido?

- Te quiero linda

- Eso pensé.

- No lo sé, tal vez son los nervios, estoy algo preocupado por esto que voy a hacer, me pone nervioso -Decía Ichigo a Ukitake.

- Relajate Ichigo, estarás bien mírame tengo 20 años y estoy felizmente casado

- Hace un momento no lo parecía

- Pues, si lo estoy

Toshiro y Hinamori habían colocado la manta y las provisiones, el abuelo, Ulquiorra, Orihime y Rangiku se sentaron alrededor de esta y se dispusieron a jugar cartas.

- Sabes podría hacerte pasar, pero si lo hago perdería, porque mi mano es una completa basura. – Dijo Rangiku mientras azotaba las cartas sobre la manta

- Oh vamos Rangiku – Dijo Orihime tratando de animarla

- Amm, entró – Dijo Ulquiorra

- Por favor, debe tener algún defecto, apuesto que es infiel o quizás es pésimo cocinero- Dijo Rangiku al oído de Orihime mientras ella se reía.

Se miraron a los ojos y Rangiku respondió sarcásticamente:

- ¡Ay! no me digas es ¿"_Don perfecto"?_

Orihime volvió a sonreírle.

- Pago por ver – Dijo Yamamoto, mientras colocaba las cartas sobre la manta

- Siento decirles que es casa llena - Dijo Orihime enseñando sus cartas y colocándolas en el centro.

- Hmm, ¿alguien ha visto a mi futura esposa?, me mataría si no le sirvo primero - Dijo Ichigo con un plato con salchichas.

- ¿Alguna vez, has tenido una honesta y real pelea?-Pregunto en tono molesto Orihime a Ichigo

- Sí, claro –dijo convencido Ichigo

- ¡Ah!, sí claro- respondió sarcásticamente Orihime

- Al parecer hacer las paces con sexo es lo mejor

Rangiku rió ante el comentario de Ichigo mientras Orihime y Ulquiorra lo miraba divertidos, al abuelo el comentario no le pareció tan gracioso que lo miró seriamente.

- Bueno ya que no está ella…-Dijo Orihime mientras trataba de quitar una salchicha del plato de Ichigo

- No, no, aléjate – dijo Ichigo tratando de alejarse de Orihime

- Si, dásela – Dijo Rangiku levantándose de su asiento para correr tras Ichigo igual que lo hacía Orihime.

-No, no, no,- Decía Ichigo mientras cubría con una de sus manos el plato

-Vamos, Ichigo no seas así- Respondía Rangiku acorralando junto a Orihime a Ichigo.

El abuelo y Uquiorra miraban divertidos la escena. El abuelo suspiró.

- Parece que tienes el toque con las mujeres - Dijo el abuelo

Ulquiorra solo se limitó a sonreir.

- Ve y apresura a mi nieta Rukia, haz que se una a la fiesta- Le ordenó Yamamoto a Ulquiorra.

...

Ulquiorra se levantó y se dirigió a buscar a Rukia, fue hacia una pequeña casa que estaba junto al lago, estaba un poco separada de donde se realizaba el día de campo, pensó en que Rukia quizás solo estaba nerviosa por lo de mañana y había decidio irse para poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero al entrar lo que vio fue diferente a lo que pensaba.

- ¿Por qué mencionas esto ahora?- Preguntó Rukia – Amo a Ichigo, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Quiero que me digas que... – Grimmjow dejó de hablar al ver que estaban siendo sorprendidos por Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra los observó confundido, de momento, no sabía qué hacer si retirarse o quedarse. Optó por lo segundo

- Camisa blanca o azul para el ensayo - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Grimmjow, después miró a Ulquiorra, dio la vuelta y se retiró apenado. Ulquiorra lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta.

- Lamento interrumpir, tu abuelo me ha mandado a buscarte.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para saber si estabas bien.

Ulquiorra caminó hasta el balcón que tenía la casa, notó la increíble vista que tenía hacia el lago, cruzó los brazos y no dijo nada, mientras Rukia lo miraba.

Rukia caminó hacia donde se encontraba la recámara de la casa.

-¿Crees que un lugar tenga memoria?- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama- Aún antes de que Ichigo y yo empezáramos a salir, todos veníamos a aquí en verano a pasar fines de semana. Suspiró.

- ¡Dios! Espero que esto no recuerde todo.

Ulquiorra la miró confundido.

...

Grimmjow regresó donde estaban todos y busco a Orihime con la mirada, vio a Toshiro y Hinamori platicando, frente al lago, a Ikaku y Hisagi jugando "vencidas", mientras Yumichika, Rangiku y Kira los alentaban, Urahara y Yoruichi estaban en el asador preparando la carne, el abuelo y Ukitake platicaban en alrededor de la manta mientras bebían jugo e Ichigo pasando la carne ya asada hacia la manta, vio a todo mundo menos a Orihime.

Comenzó a dudar si quedarse o irse, pero si se iba, Ulquiorra se daría cuenta de que había algo entre el y Rukia, se mordió el labio superior y siguió buscando con la mirada, hasta que la encontró platicando con Unohana, cerca de un árbol.

- Hime ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Dijo Grimmjow –Solo un momento

- Pues, déjame decirte algo, robaste 3 años de su vida con tus mentiras y encanto y ahora ¿quieres solo un momento? –Seguro por mi está bien –Dijo molesta Unohana a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow se sintió incómodo con el comentario de Unohana, pero no dijo nada y solo se alejó

- Gracias por la solidaridad tía, pero la próxima vez un poco menos de información- Dijo Orihime molesta.

Una vez que se habían alejado de la familia Grimmjow empezó a hablar:

- No importa que tan seguro este uno de su posición o que debería hacer o no, a veces descubre uno que no es como espera que fuera- Dijo nerviosamente Grimmjow

- Exactamente ¿qué tratas de decir?- Dijo Orihime mordiendo el popote de su bebida.

- Ahora yo… siento… mira siento que…

Orihime vió a lo lejos que se acercaba Ulquiorra hacia ellos.

- Ni siquiera me escuchas

- Lo siento regresaré en un minuto – Dijo Orihime mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia Uquiorra.

- Hola, ¿todo está bien?- Dijo mientras observaba como Ulquiorra veía molesto Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra suspiro.

- Sí, lo está- Dijo y después le besó la mano.

Orihime le sonrió.

Caminaron juntos hacia donde se encontraba todos, dejando a Grimmjow.

...

Ya empezaba a oscurecer y Unohana había ordenado a Rangiku y Orihime que fueran las encargadas de recoger lo que estaba en la manta; Ukitake y Rukia recogieron el asador y Yumichika y Kira se recogieron alguna basura que pudiera quedar.

Se dirigieron hacia la mansión, estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera cenaron, Rukia no podía dormir, pensando en lo que había sucedido con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, se sentía nerviosa, por un momento pensó en abandonar la casona, pero después recapacitó, pensó en la vergüenza que le haría pasar a Ichigo, toda la noche no pudó dormir al menos hasta las 4 de la mañana.

Amaneció y Unohana fue la primera en despertar a todos, pasó tocando las puertas de los demás una por una. Ese era el último día en que Rukia e Ichigo serían solteros, porque después de mañana ellos serían marido y mujer.

El solo hecho de pensar en eso le revolvía el estómago, quería hacerlo, pero a la vez quería escapar.

-Ya estoy aquí, veamos hasta donde llegó- pensó mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Como tenía parte del día libre Orihime y Rangiku fueron de compras y después al salón de belleza, dejando a Ulquiorra con el abuelo, Urahara acompaño a Ukitake a comprar su smoking para el día de mañana.

- ¡Como siempre todo a la hora! – Reprochó Unohana a Ukitake

- No sabes la suerte que tienes, estando solo - Dijo en el oído Ukitake a Urahara

- Pues, planeo terminar con esa "suerte" mañana - Respondió Urahara

- Espera, ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Mañana verás

Ukitake no preguntó más y decidió esperar la jugada que haría Urahara.

Los muchachos acompañaron a Ichigo a ver los últimos detalles de la recepción.

...

Mientras los demás se retiraban, Yamamoto ya estaba vestido con el smoking, se sentó en uno de los sillones, para descansar, eran las 3 de la tarde y él solo esperaba que ya fueran las 7, Ulquiorra entró en la sala y sentó junto a él en otro sillón.

Yamamoto lo miró y le respondió:

- ¿Deseas algo muchacho?, o ¿acaso deseas decirme algo?

Ulquiorra suspiró.

- En realidad si.

- Muy bien, hablemos.

Yamamoto se levantó del sillón y sirvió en 2 vasos un poco de cognac y le dio uno a Ulquiorra

- Gracias.

Tomo un pequeño plato que tenía anchoas y le ofreció.

- ¿Anchoas?

Ulquiorra dudó en tomar, pero al final aceptó

- Gracias

-¿Qué pasa?

- Recuerdo el día en que vi por primera vez a Orihime, estaba tan pequeña e indefensa, su madre al tercer día había fallecido, eso te hace pensar, que la vida es así impredecible. Pero entendí al fin. Ese día me convertí en abuelo, ni siquiera con Rangiku sentí eso y a los 2 meses después nació Rukia, entonces supe lo importante que se serían para mí las tres, pero aquí entre nos, Orihime siempre fue y será la más especial para mí.

Ulquiorra miraba como el abuelo hablaba de sus nietas, se le veía tan tranquilo y feliz.

- Ulquiorra ¿Crees que será más fácil a medida que crecen, que vas a preocuparte menos?, o ¿Será que debes confiar más en el mundo?- Dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente.

- Esto podría no tener mucho sentido, pero quiero pedirle permiso para salir con su nieta.

- Creí que ya lo hacían.

-Tengo que decirle algo…

...

Tardaron un buen rato charlando en la sala, hasta que dieron las 7 y todos se dirigieron al comedor principal incluyendo el abuelo y Ulquiorra, todos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos y empezaron la cena.

- ¡Salud! – Dijeron todos mientras alzaban sus copas

- Ella es tan perfeccionista- Dijo Rukia mientras reía.

- Vamos Rukia, no es verdad- Dijo Orihime

- Oh, si lo es- Dijo Rangiku

- Ahora que mencionan sus defectos recuerdo ahora a "Tony orines" - Dijo sonriendo Unohana

- Mamá no – Respondió Rukia

- Si tía cuéntanos la historia - dijo Rangiku

- No no no no , tengo que iniciar a Ulquiorra en nuestra familia.

Grimmjow veía nervioso a Ulquiorra, mientras este sonreía a Unohana

- Culpo a Tony, de que mi hija y mi sobrina no les sea posible llevarse tan bien.

- ¡Mamá!- Se quejó Rukia

- No lo niegues, casi no se toleran.

- Oigan es cierto, lo único que tienen en común es que ambas tienen unos excelentes novios.-Rió Rangiku – ¡Salud por eso!

- Mis 2 niñas se pelearon por "Tony orines" y nunca hicieron las paces.

- Aparentemente Hime y yo éramos inseparables.- Dijo orgullosa Rukia

- Jugábamos en la escuela, cuando llegó Tony- Orihime miró a Ulquiorra – Él fue mi primer novio.

- Tony empezó a ignorar a Hime, porque quería jugar conmigo, el punto de la historia es que Tony terminó con una silla en la cara.

- Entonces ¿se orinó en los pantalones? –Preguntó confundido Ulquiorra

- Pues lloró mucho pero no hubo orines- Respondió extrañada Orihime

- Y ¿Por qué el apodo?

- No tengo la más mínima idea.

La familia comenzó a reír.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo si te lo pido? –Dijo Rangiku a Ulquiorra, quien solo se limitó a sonreír.

- Voy por más vino- Dijo Orihime

Grimmjow miró como Orihime se levantaba mientras él fue a seguirla, Ulquiorra se levantó de la mesa, tomó 3 botellas de vino que estaban vacías y los siguió.

...

En la cava Orihime tomó el primer vino que encontró, ni siquiera se molestó en leer la etiqueta, cuando fue sorprendida por Grimmjow.

- Me asustaste – Dijo Orihime pegando la botella en el pecho.

- Disculpa, te tengo que decir algo.

- Bien, escucho.

Ulquiorra entró a la cocina y dejó las botellas vacías sobre la mesa y se dirigió a buscar a Orihime a la cava, al entrar observó que Grimmjow estaba platicando con ella.

- Y yo pensé que tal vez tú…. Lo siento, no tenía idea que sería tan difícil, es que siento que, te, debo una explicación- Dijo Grimmjow nervioso

- Oye, oye, calma, todo está bien, lo prometo –Dijo mientras se desplazaba del otro lado de la cava para sacar otra botella.

Grimmjow suspiró.

-Y yo tal vez debería admitir que… traje a Ulquiorra para darte celos- Decía mientras sacaba la botella.

- Pero luego, no sé, algo paso, ahora espero no herir tus sentimientos… pero estoy harta de ti y de mí, de toda nuestra historia, así que vamos, subamos y cenemos – Sonrió Orihime mientras se retiraba.

- Espera Orihime, dormí con tu prima.

Orihime paró su caminar y su rostro se quedó pasmado, no volteó, así que Grimmjow siguió.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo hice con Rukia hace 2 años por eso rompí contigo.

Orihime volteó rápidamente, lo siguió mirando sorprendidamente.

- Y después de que te fuiste - Suspiró –Nosotros seguimos haciendo hasta que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que estaba mal, obviamente era inmoral y se terminó.

Orihime escuchaba como Grimmjow relataba la historia nerviosamente, pudo sentir algo de culpa en su voz e incluso la típica sonrisa de nervios estaba ahí, en su rostro, ella cerraba los ojos como pidiendo que lo que escuchaba no fuera más que alguna broma o un mal sueño.

- Pero en navidad cuando Ichigo le propuso matrimonio supe que… me enamoré de ella.

Orihime abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente solo un momento, después retrocedió lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo y salió trotando hacia el comedor.

...

En el comedor, Rangiku estaba en la mesa, recargaba su rostro en una de sus manos y de pronto, vió entrar lentamente a Orihime con cierta cara de decepción y Grimmjow tras de ella, entonces se imaginó lo que había pasado.

Rangiku se dirigió hasta Orihime.

- ¡Santo Dios! Ya te lo dijo.

Orihime abrió más los ojos y miró a Rangiku

- Tú ¿lo sabías? –Preguntó Orihime con la voz quebranta, a punto de llorar.

- Hime lo lamento.

Los 3 miraron a Rukia que tenía su cara apoyada en el hombro de Ichigo, ella sin querer giró y miró como la observaban los 3, inmediatamente se supuso lo ocurrido y se levantó para acercarse a Orihime, pero Orihime solo caminó rechazándola.

- Hime, Hime por favor, no digas nadas- Dijo tomándola del brazo para que detuviera su caminar, pero ella lo arrebató.

- Ven- dijo Rangiku abrazando a Rukia.

Ulquiorra corrió hasta Orihime y él abrazo.

- Es increíble que le hayas dicho – Dijo molesta Rukia a Ulquiorra.

En ese momento Orihime se separó de Ulquiorra y le miró con ojos vidriosos, después miró a los demás, tragó saliva, dio la vuelta y salió al jardín mientras Ulquiorra corría tras ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Ichigo a Grimmjow.

- Nada –Dijo sonriendo fingidamente

- Pues no parece nada.

- No es momento para entender esto Ichigo - Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- De acuerdo – Dijo Ichigo mientras le tocaba el hombro.

...

Orihime llegó hasta el jardín, mientras le repetía a Ulquiorra.

- Déjame en paz ¿sí?, no puedo creer que lo supieras y no me hayas dicho nada.

- Espera.

- No puedo creer que confié en ti.

- Por favor detente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- ¿Que se supone que dijera?

- Pero, dejaste que me viera como una estúpida, como se habrán reído de mí, y tú me mentiste, pero creo que no debería sorprender porque eso es lo que haces, eso es lo que eres un mentiroso.

- Tú, ¿Estás juzgándome a mí?, ¡Oh!, que bien, ¿tú eres quien me señala?, ¿al hombre que contrataste para fingir se tu novio?

- Tienes razón, es verdad, estaba tan desesperada para hacer que todos lo creyeran, que estaba feliz de pagar por una mentira y al final del día la única persona que fui engañada fui yo, quisiera poder decir que no fue en vano.

- Adelante Hime, ódiame, creo que se te acabo el ánimo por todo ese lio de Grimmjow, tal vez, puedas retener esto lo suficiente para arruinar tu siguiente relación - Terminó Ulquiorra y entonces se apartó de ella.

...

Ulquiorra fue hacia la habitación y empacó su ropa pero antes de que saliera de la casa alguien lo sorprendió por detrás.

- Espera, Ulquiorra.

- Pienso irme a un hotel.

- ¡Ay!, no seas ridículo, ya es tarde- Dijo Ichigo mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto - Llévate el auto.

- Gracias.

- De hecho, la casa para lanchas esta vacía.- Dijo Ichigo mientras le daba las llaves de la casa.

- Mira yo no sé lo que pase entre ustedes pero te aseguro que funcionara.

- Si

- No podría ser más perfecto si te hubiese elegido de un catálogo.

Ulquiorra solo escuchaba y sonrió ante lo último.

- Gracias Ichigo.

...

Orihime se encontraba en su habitación mientras secaba su cabello, escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta.

- Hola.

- Hola – respondió Orihime seriamente.

- Solo, quería darte las gracias por no exponerme frente a Ichigo – Suspiró- Quiero decirle, pero no una noche antes de la boda, ya sabes, en estas cosas la sincronía lo es todo.

Orihime suspiró y tomó valor para hablarle a Rukia.

- Tienes razón, debes elegir el tiempo correcto, para que cuando escuche que tu repetidamente te revolcaste con su mejor amigo, no sienta que todo mundo se colapsa a su alrededor y no haya escape, para que no sienta que lo engañaste para casarse contigo.

- Hime yo…

- ¡Oh!, descuida, tu boda será perfecta, mañana sonreiré y diré lo correcto y enfrentarás a Ichigo cuando estés lista, pero ahora esta noche no fingiré que estoy de acuerdo.

Rukia no habló, se retiró llorando de la habitación.

...

Ulquiorra llegó hasta la casa del lago, colocó su maleta en la cama y sentó en ella, se arrepintió de haber aceptado, pero después se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde para hacerlo, así que, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número del aeropuerto. Contestó una operadora.

- ¿Y ese es su primer vuelo? –Preguntó Ulquiorra.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

Colgó el teléfono celular y se quedó pensativo sentado en la cama, como había llegado hasta ahí, y en qué momento se había enamorado de ella, es por eso que nunca aceptado ir a una boda, se sentía culpable, pero a la vez no quería irse, no quería dejarla, asi que pensó en apartarse de ella un tiempo y quizás, después se volverían a encontrar, pero por ahora no pensaba en buscarla.


End file.
